Wolf
by Katniss Jung
Summary: Mereka ada, dan mereka nyata. Ketika kau tidak percaya, maka kau tidak akan melihatnya. Ketika kau percaya, kau akan melihatnya. Jadi, percayalah. Maka kau akan melihat dan mengetahui bahwa mereka benar-benar nyata dan benar-benar ada.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Wolf

Author : Katniss Jung

Main Casts :

Janeth Chung (OC)

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a EXO-M Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a EXO-M Tao

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Brothership, Friendship, Action

Type : Chaptered

Rating : T

Backsounds : Wolf – EXO, Black Pearl – EXO, Let Out The Beast – EXO

Summary : **Mereka ada, dan mereka nyata. Ketika kau tidak percaya, maka kau tidak akan melihatnya. Ketika kau percaya, kau akan melihatnya. Jadi, percayalah. Maka kau akan melihat dan mengetahui bahwa mereka benar-benar nyata dan benar-benar ada.**

.

.

* * *

.

Halo! ^^ *lambai-lambai bareng Chanyeol*

Balik lagi dengan FF baruuu. Kali ini nggak yaoi. hahaha *ketawa nista*

Langsung aja yah.

Check this out! :D

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah selama enam bulan aku tidak libur sekolah. Bahkan hari Minggu pun harus aku habiskan di sekolah untuk mengejar materi pelajaran. Sekarang, ujian akhir sudah berlalu. Aku mendapatkan nilai yang bisa dibilang lumayan. Dan, aku bisa mendapatkan liburanku.

"Jangan terlalu sering main ke danau. Jangan terlalu sering main ke hutan," pesan mama saat aku sedang mengemasi pakaian.

"Iya, Ma," timpalku singkat.

"Jangan makan sembarangan. Nanti perutmu sakit," lanjutnya.

"Iya, Ma,"

"Jangan keluar malam," ia menambahi.

"Iya, Ma. Aku sudah tahu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." timpalku dengan sebal.

Mama tidak melanjutkan pesan-pesannya lagi. Ia hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikanku yang sedang memasukkan pakaian-pakaian yang di rasa perlu ke dalam koper.

"Perasaan mama tidak enak, Jane," aku rasa mama mulai mengeluarkan ganjalan yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Jane bisa menjaga diri, Ma."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, hanya saja.. aku.. tidak seperti biasanya yang membiarkanmu mengunjungi rumah nenek," mama menatap ke luar jendela.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Ma," aku meyakinkan mama.

"Tapi.."

"Ma, biarkan aku berlibur." aku memohon.

Mama menghela nafasnya. Aku tahu ia sudah menyerah untuk mencegahku pergi berlibur. Aku tersenyum gembira. Mama selalu kalah dalam beradu argumen. Terutama denganku.

Aku diantar oleh mama menuju stasiun menggunakan van. Di sepanjang perjalanan aku dan mama hanya diam. Tak ada yang kami bicarakan. Aku rasa mama masih berkutat dengan rasa khawatirnya. Ia memilih diam daripada harus beradu argumen lagi denganku, kurasa.

Terbukti. Ia terus menahan tanganku ketika kereta menuju Guangzhou hampir berangkat. Kalau saja aku tidak memperingatkannya, mungkin aku harus menunggu kereta selanjutnya, atau bahkan batal berangkat ke Guangzhou.

Ponselku bergetar ketika aku sedang memakan ubi rebus di dalam kereta. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Dari mama. Aku menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengangkatnya. Aku anak durhaka. Tapi aku berjanji akan menelfonnya ketika di Guangzhou, sungguh.

Aku memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tas lagi. Aku melanjutkan memakan ubi rebus yang masih panas sembari melihat hamparan sawah hijau dari jendela. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak seperti ini. Terakhir aku melakukannya, mungkin, sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Ketika aku berlibur ke Guangzhou bersama papa.

"Dari Beijing ?" tiba-tiba seseorang mengajakku berbicara. Perhatianku teralihkan pada laki-laki yang duduk di hadapanku sedari tadi, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Mau ke Guangzhou ?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk. "Kita satu tujuan." lanjutnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kaku.

Laki-laki ini tipikal Beijing, menurutku. Rambutnya lebat, hitam, dan bersih, dengan sedikit warna kemerahan. Wajahnya nyaris tidak ada jerawat. Ia memiliki kantung mata yang sangat besar. Seperti anak panda.

S_neakers_ dengan merk Nike, yang sangat terkenal dengan harganya yang selangit. Jaket mantel Center Pole, celana jeans Burberry, tas ransel Gucci, dan tindik di kedua cuping telinganya menunjukkan bahwa ia tipikal orang ibu kota dan berasal dari kalangan borjuis.

Menurutku, err... Dia tampan. Haha. Lupakan.

"Apakah kau sedang ingin berlibur ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya. Aku juga ingin mengunjungi nenekku," jawabku. "Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Aku hanya ingin berlibur. Aku lelah dengan pekerjaanku," jawabnya.

"Kau sudah bekerja ?" tanyaku, sedikit _shock_. Aku kira ia masih anak SMA sepertiku, atau mungkin anak kuliahan.

"Sudah. Kuliah sambil kerja. Membantu ayahku untuk mengurus perusahaan." jawabnya. Ada perasaan lega karena ia masih anak kuliahan.

Aku diam, tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi. Aku bingung harus berbicara soal apa pada laki-laki itu. Lagipula ia sedang asyik memandang ke luar jendela kereta.

Dan aku benar-benar menyukai wajahnya dari _angel _ini. Hidung mancung dan rahang tegasnya terlihat begitu sempurna. Kulit putih langsatnya terlihat semakin bersinar ketika tertimpa sinar matahari.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sendiri begitu menyadari apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri karena telah memperhatikan wajah laki-laki itu. Dan aku yakin, aku sama sekali tidak berkedip tadi.

"Oh, iya, siapa namamu ?" pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Dengan cepat pandangannya teralihkan padaku.

"Huang Zi Tao. Panggil saja Zitao," jawabnya dengan antusias.

"Aku Janeth Chung. Panggil saja Jane. Senang bertemu denganmu." timpalku.

Kecepatan kereta mulai menurun. Lalu berhenti di sebuah stasiun kecil. Aku tidak tahu apa nama daerah ini. Tapi yang jelas, ini sudah sangat jauh dari Beijing. Sudah selama dua jam aku berada di dalam kereta. Dan mungkin aku sudah 200 kilometer jauhnya dari kota Beijing.

Sepasang kakek-nenek yang membawa tas besar berjalan ke arahku. Tiba-tiba Zitao menarik tanganku dan memintaku untuk duduk di sebelahnya agar kakek-nenek itu bisa duduk berjejeran.

"Terima kasih, anak muda." ucap kakek itu. Zitao mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kereta kembali berjalan setelah tiga puluh menit berhenti di stasiun. Kereta lebih penuh. Kurasa orang-orang memilih untuk ke Guangzhou di musim gugur karena suasananya sangat menyenangkan. Termasuk aku.

"Apa kau lapar ?" tanya Zitao.

"Tidak," jawabku.

"Aku lapar." timpal Zitao sembari mengelu-elus perutnya.

Aku terkekeh sambil mengambil kotak makanan di dalam tas ranselku. Aku mengeluarkan dua ubi rebus yang tinggal hangat-hangat kuku.

"Aku hanya punya ini. Mau ?" aku menyodorkan kotak makananku pada Zitao. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu," jawabnya. Ia mengambil salah satu dari ubi rebusku.

"Maaf, aku hanya bawa itu. Kau pasti tidak terbiasa memakan ubi murahan,"

"Memang. Aku malah tidak pernah makan ubi. Jadi aku senang sekali diberi ubi."

Zitao mulai memakan ubi rebusku. Matanya berbinar ketika ubi itu melewati lidahnya. Berulang-kali ia memuji rasa ubi rebus buatan ibuku ini. Dasar anak orang kaya, makan ubi saja tidak pernah.

"Xie xie –terima kasih."

Zitao tersenyum lebar setelah menghabiskan ubinya. Ia merogoh tas ransel Gucci-nya. Lalu mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral. Ia mulai minum. Jakunnya bergerak-gerak saat air melintasi tenggorokannya. Dia benar-benar _sexy._

Ya ampum, Jane! Hentikan!

"Uhm, sesampainya di Guangzhou nanti, kau mau menginap di mana ?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan karena kakek-nenek yang duduk di hadapanku ini sudah mulai tertidur. Zitao tertawa pelan.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak punya tujuan," jawabnya.

"Maksudmu ?" aku bingung.

"Aku naik kereta ini tanpa tujuan. Aku tidak tahu mau kemana. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu. Kau bilang ingin ke Guangzhou. Makanya aku juga bilang mau ke Guangzhou," ia memamerkan gigi rapihnya. Laki-laki ini gila.

"Kau sinting," timpalku.

"Memang," Zitao tersenyum singkat. Ia mulai menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Masih ada lima jam. Lebih baik kau tidur." Zitao menyamankan posisi kepalanya pada kursi.

Aku sedikit jahat pada Zitao. Aku memintanya bertukar posisi, aku di dekat jendela, ia di pinggir. Aku bilang aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak bersandar. Dan dengan polosnya Zitao mau-mau saja aku curangi.

Mata Zitao memang terpejam. Tapi ia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya sekarang. Berulang kali ia merubah posisi kepalanya. Zitao benar-benar terlihat tidak nyaman. Dasar anak orang kaya.

Aku membimbing Zitao agar bersandar di bahuku. Beberapa detik kemudian aku bisa mendengar denguran halusnya. Ia sudah tidur. Zitao terlihat semakin polos jika matanya terpejam. Bahkan, tindik berbentuk tengkorak di kedua cuping telinganya tidak membuat Zitao menakutkan. Malah semakin menggemaskan.

Jane, hentikan! Kau melakukannya lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jane, bangun. Kita sudah sampai," Zitao mengguncang lenganku.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat ke sekeliling. Orang-orang mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kakek-nenek yang duduk dihadapan kami juga sudah tidak ada. Aku menoleh keluar dan mendapati kami sudah berada di stasiun. Kaca gerbong basah. Menandakan bahwa di luar sedang gerimis.

Aku meregangkan lengan dan leherku yang terasa sedikit pegal karena harus tidur dengan posisi duduk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Zitao.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku sambil berhenti meregangkan lenganku.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sopan. Aku tidur di bahumu. Tadi," ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku yakin tidak gatal. Aku meninju lengannya pelan.

"Tidak masalah."

Aku tidak mau mengaku jika aku yang membimbingnya agar bersandar pada bahuku. Bisa-bisa dia berfikir yang macam-macam. Atau mungkin kalian juga ? Aish! Sungguh, aku hanya ingin membantunya. Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa.

"Ayo turun."

Zitao berdiri. Ia mulai menurunkan tas ransel super besarnya. Lalu ia juga menurunkan milikku. Setelah itu kami mulai mengantre turun. Zitao berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum kepadaku. Mungkin ia memastikan apakah aku tertinggal atau tidak.

Setelah beberapa menit berdesak-desakan, kami berhasil turun dari kereta. Seketika ada banyak joki yang menawari kami untuk membawakan barang bawaan. Tapi dengan sigap Zitao merengkuh bahuku dan menolak dengan mengangkat tangannya.

"Mereka sering memaksa," ucap Zitao sambil terus membawaku keluar dari peron yang dipenuhi orang-orang.

"Kau seperti sudah ke sini jutaan kali," sindirku.

"Memang. Untuk mengunjungi teman-temanku," seketika Zitao memelukku. "Jangan dorong dia." ucapnya pada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang baru saja menyenggol bahuku.

Aku bisa merasakan bau tubuh Zitao. Sangat maskulin dan menenangkan. Bau yang tidak pernah aku temukan pada teman laki-laki di sekolahku. Mungkin karena Zitao anak orang kaya dan sudah kuliah, makanya ia bisa membeli parfum yang tidak pasaran.

"T.. terima kasih," ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukan Zitao. Suasana berubah menjadi kikuk.

"Sama-sama," aku rasa, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ayo."

Kami kembali berjalan menyusuri peron yang tidak kunjung sepi. Setelah beberapa saat berdesak-desakan, kami berhasil keluar dari stasiun. Beberapa kali kakiku terinjak karena badanku yang terlalu kecil, sehingga orang-orang tidak menganggapku ada. Untung saja ada Zitao. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah terinjak-injak.

Saat kami hendak menghentikan taksi, ada dua orang yang mengangkat barang bawaanku dan Zitao.

"M.. maaf, kami tidak ingin menyewa joki." ucapku sambil berusaha merebut barangku.

Mereka tidak bergeming. Mereka hanya diam saja sambil menatap Zitao dan aku secara bergantian. Dan aku mulai takut karena dandanan mereka terlihat seperti _dept collector. _Jaket hitam, syal hitam, kacamata hitam, semuanya hitam. Dan aku mulai takut.

Aku bergerak dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Zitao. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan ini jauh lebih baik.

"Kalian mau apa ?" tanya Zitao dengan suara dingin. Salah satu dari dua laki-laki jangkung itu terkekeh.

"Kami tidak mau apa-apa, Huang Zi Tao."

Kedua laki-laki itu membuka kacamata hitam mereka. Hening sesaat. Dan dalam hitungan detik Tao menghambur untuk memeluk mereka berdua. Aku hanya bisa memaku di tempat karena bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaanmu itu hingga kau melupakan wajah kami, huh ?" tanya laki-laki dengan badan paling tinggi. Zitao melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah tidak kesini selama lima tahun, Gege–Kakak. Mana mungkin aku mengingat wajah kalian," Zitao memukul lengan laki-laki itu.

"Ya – hey, kau melupakan Hyung–kakak–mu ini, huh ?" laki-laki yang lain menyambung. Zitao memeluknya.

"Tentu saja tidak." timpal Zitao.

Mereka mulai bercengkerama soal masa kecil mereka. Berkali-kali Zitao memukul lengan mereka karena membicarakan aib masa kecilnya. Dan aku hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka sambil sesekali ikut tertawa.

Dua laki-laki itu memiliki fisik yang menakjubkan. Salah satu dari mereka, si laki-laki yang paling tinggi, memiliki kulit yang sangat bersih. Wajahnya tirus. Bibirnya tipis dengan warna agak kemerahan. Alisnya sangat tebal. Tatapan matanya tajam. Gestur wajahnya benar-benar sempurna. Di tambah dengan rambut hitamnya yang dipotong cepak. Semakin menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki ini sempurna.

Lalu, laki-laki yang satunya. Ia tidak kalah tinggi dengan laki-laki beralis tebal tadi. Ia tinggi dan putih. Rambutnya juga hitam dan lebat. Dipotong pendek dengan poni rata. Hidungnya mancung. Meskipun ia tidak tersenyum, aku bisa tahu kalau ia sebenarnya adalah orang yang periang. Terlihat jelas dari matanya. Entahlah, gaya _cool_-nya terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

Mereka sama-sama jangkung, putih, dan tegap. Aku yakin mereka memiliki otot yang terlatih dibalik jaket hitam mereka.

Jane, kau mulai lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, aku hampir lupa," Zitao menarik lenganku untuk mendekat. "Jane, ini Wu Yi Fan. Dia kakak sepupuku. Dan yang ini Park Chanyeol, teman Wu Yi Fan," terang Zitao.

"Jane," aku mengulurkan tanganku pada laki-laki bernama Wu Yi Fan itu.

"Panggil saja Kris. Agar lebih mudah," sahutnya. Ia membalas uluran tanganku. Tangannya terasa sangat hangat.

"Jane," aku menjabat tangan Park Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kris. Padahal ini musim gugur.

"Chanyeol,"

"Aku rasa sekarang aku menemukan tempat untuk menginap," ucap Zitao.

"Aku kira, nenekku harus menerima satu tamu lagi," candaku.

"Tidak. Pasti nenekmu sudah kerepotan mengurusimu," balas Zitao.

"Kau ini. Aku tidak merepotkan tau." aku menonjok lengannya pelan.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku merogoh tasku dan mengeluarkan ponselku, sebuah panggilan dari nenek. Aku meminta izin sebentar untuk mengangkat telefon. Zitao melanjutkan mengobrol dengan Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Halo, Nenek!" sapaku.

"Mei kau berada di mana ?" tanya nenek.

Nenek lebih suka memanggilku Mei daripada Jane. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Karena nenek sudah memanggilku seperti itu sejak aku kecil, aku _sih_ senang-senang saja dipanggil seperti itu.

"Aku masih berada di stasiun, Nek,"

"Apa Paman Ko perlu menjemputmu ?" tanya nenek.

"Aku rasa, iya. Aku membawa banyak barang dan aku rasa.. aku sudah lupa jalan menuju rumah nenek," jawabku.

"Baiklah. Tunggu setengah jam dan Paman Ko akan berada di sana."

Aku menutup telefonku.

"Sudah selesai ?" tanya Zitao.

"Sudah," jawabku.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih untuk ubi dan bahumu. Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti. Bye, Jane!"

"Bye, Zitao, Kris, Chanyeol!"

Zitao, Kris, dan Chanyeol melambaikan tangan padaku. Lalu mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan area stasiun. Aku terus menatap punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh. Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai bahwa aku bisa akrab dengan Zitao dalam waktu singkat.

"Hati-hati, Zitao."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rumah nenek tidak banyak berubah sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Masih rumah kayu khas Cina dengan pintu gesernya. Hanya saja, sekarang ada kolam ikan koi di halaman rumah nenek.

Ada banyak lampion merah tergantung di teras. Juga di pohon oak yang masih berdiri dengan kokoh di halaman rumah nenek. Kandang Butsy juga masih ada di bawah pohon itu. Meskipun Butsy – anjingku – sudah meninggal, nenek tidak pernah membuang kandangnya.

Sekarang nenek punya banyak sekali ayam. Kata Paman Ko, akhir-akhir ini nenek sangat terobsesi dengan ayam hingga membeli dan memelihara puluhan ekor. Sampai-sampai Paman Ko ikut kerepotan mengurusi ayam-ayam nenek.

"Mei, ayo makan!"

Nenek memanggilku saat aku sedang membereskan pakaianku. Aku tidur dengan nenek di kamarnya. Kamar yang dulu sering aku tempati kini sudah disulap nenek menjadi kandang ayam. Alhasih hanya ada satu kamar di rumah ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, Nek!"

Saat aku hendak memasukkan pakaian ke dalam lemari, aku melihat sebuah figura foto di atas meja kecil. Dengan segera aku memasukkan pakaian ke dalam lemari. Lalu meraih figura foto itu.

Ini adalah foto yang diambil enam tahun yang lalu. Saat aku lulus sekolah dasar. Ada aku, nenek, mama, dan papa. Nenek terlihat lebih muda dari sekarang. Ibu juga. Ayah juga. Dan yang jelas aku masih kecil.

Ayah tersenyum lebar sembari menggenggam pialaku. Aku juara satu kelas pada saat kelulusan. Hingga aku membuat ayah menangis di depan umum saat pembagian piala. Aku rindu masa-masa itu.

Ayah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana ? Apa kau bahagia ?

"Mei! Cepat makan!"

Nenek kembali berteriak. Aku meletakkan figura itu di atas meja, kembali pada tempat asalnya. Lalu aku berlari menuju teras sebelum nenek benar-benar mencekokiku dengan minuman alang-alangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" tanya nenek sambil mengaduk sepanci ayam kuah.

"Menata pakaian," jawabku singkat. Aku duduk di hadapan nenek. "Kelihatannya enak,"

"Tentu saja. Cepat makan sebelum dingin." nenek menyodoriku sendok.

Aku mulai memakan ayam kuah yang masih sangat panas itu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan masakan nenek. Hingga rasanya nikmat sekali.

Aku menyadari nenek terus memperhatikanku. Namun tatapannya terasa aneh. Seolah-olah ia sedang mencari sesuatu pada diriku. Aku menghentikan aktivitasku dan bertanya pada nenek.

"Ada apa.. Nek ?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat perjalanan ?" tanya nenek dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya, aku terlihat sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah ?" aku balik bertanya. Aku memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Seketika nenek mengalihkan pandangannya. Lalu tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Ah, tidak." nenek melanjutkan makannya.

Aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Tapi, Paman Ko dan keranjang jeruknya benar-benar mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku berlari melintasi halaman dan membantu Paman Ko membawa keranjang yang penuh dengan jeruk _sunkist_ dari kebunnya.

"Panen banyak ?" tanyaku antusias.

"Iya. Ini untukmu dan nenekmu," jawab Paman Ko sambil meletakkan keranjang dengan diameter lima puluh sentimeter itu.

"Terima kasih, Paman!"

Aku mulai melihat-lihat jeruk yang masih segar itu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan jeruk dari kebun Paman Ko.

"Lebih baik kau diamkan satu hari lagi. Rasanya akan benar-benar manis," sahut Paman Ko.

"Baik."

Aku memasukkan keranjang jeruk ke dalam ruang tamu. Lalu kembali ke teras untuk mengobrol dengan nenek dan Paman Ko.

"Jane, apa kau mau ikut Paman besok ?" tanya Paman Ko.

"Ikut kemana ?" tanyaku antusias.

"Berburu di hutan," jawab Paman Ko. Baru aku mau menjawab, nenek memotong.

"Jangan!" nenek kelihatan khawatir.

"Kenapa... Nek ?" tanyaku. Aku sedikit kecewa jika nenek tidak memperbolehkanku ikut berburu.

"Jangan," nenek menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. Mungkin ia tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk melarangku.

"Nek, sudah selama empat tahun aku tidak ke sini. Kau tega membiarkanku tetap berda di rumah ?" tanyaku dengan nada memelas. Nenek melemparkan tatapan minta tolong pada Paman Ko.

"Biarkan saja. Aku akan menjaganya," timpal Paman Ko.

"Ko Yi Er!" nenek seolah tidak percaya.

"Nah, jadi, besok aku akan pergi berburu."

Aku memberi keputusan final sambil membereskan piring dan mangkuk makan siang kami. Lalu membawanya masuk ke dapur. Aku tidak ingin beradu argumen dengan nenek lebih lanjut lagi. Bisa-bisa ia akan benar-benar melarangku pergi berburu.

Aku mencuci piring di halaman belakang. Sesekali aku berhenti sambil mengamati ayam-ayam nenek yang sedang berlari-lari. Lalu tatapanku terhenti pada sebuah ayunan yang menggantung di pohon belakang rumah nenek.

Aku jadi ingat ayah. Ayunan ini dibuat oleh ayah pada saat aku kelas tiga sekolah dasar. Ayah membuatkan ini karena aku terus menangis. Aku rindu pada ibu karena waktu itu ibu tidak bisa ikut pulang ke Guangzhou.

Ayunan itu masih ada di sana. Nenek tidak merubahnya. Hanya saja, tali tambangnya sedikit lebih kotor. Mungkin karena anak-anak kecil di sekitar sini suka bermain di sini. Aku sih tidak masalah. Toh, aku tidak berada di sini setiap hari.

Aku melihat sekelebat bayangan di balik pohon ayunan itu. Seketika bulu kudukku meremang. Aku yakin di balik pohon itu ada seseorang. Tapi aku takut untuk memastikannya. Aku takut jika bayangan tadi ternyata hantu.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendekati pohon itu setelah mencuci tangan. Aku mengendap-endap. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, menunggu siapa – atau apa – yang ada di balik pohon.

Aku berjalan memutari pohon dan tidak menemukan siapa pun. Aku menunduk dan menemukan sesuatu.

"Nenek! Ayammu ada yang mati!"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Yoshhh XD

bagaimana ? Ditunggu review nya yaaa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Wolf

Main Casts :

Janeth Chung (OC)

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a EXO-M Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a EXO-M Tao

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Brothership, Friendship, Action

Type : Chaptered

Rating : T

Backsounds : Wolf – EXO, Black Pearl – EXO, Let Out The Beast – EXO

Summary : **Mereka ada, dan mereka nyata. Ketika kau tidak percaya, maka kau tidak akan melihatnya. Ketika kau percaya, kau akan melihatnya. Jadi, percayalah. Maka kau akan melihat dan mengetahui bahwa mereka benar-benar nyata dan benar-benar ada.**

* * *

Chapter 2 is coming! Check this out! ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Aku menggeliat gelisah saat aku ingin buang air kecil. Ini sudah memasukki tengah malam. Dan kamar mandi nenek ada di luar rumah, di halaman belakang. Tidak memungkinkan jika aku harus buang air sendirian.

Berkali-kali aku mengguncang lengan nenek. Tapi, ia tidak terbangun. Mungkin ia kelelahan sampai aku mengguncang lengannya saja ia tidak terbangun.

Dengan terpaksa aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi sendirian. Aku takut jika nantinya aku ngompol dan semakin merepotkan nenek. Aku tidak ingin nenek kelelahan karena keberadaanku.

Aku berlari menuju ruang keluarga dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku mencari lampu senter di _buffet_ dekat TV. Aku terus mencari sambil menahan buang air – ini sangat menyiksa. Setelah beberapa saat, aku menemukan sebuah lampu senter kecil berwarna kuning di laci paling bawah.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju dapur. Berkali-kali aku menghirup nafas panjang karena detak jantungku yang tidak karuan. Jantungku semakin berdetak cepat ketika aku meraih gerendel pintu belakang. Ingin rasanya aku kembali ke kamar. Tapi, hasrat untuk buang air sudah tidak bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi.

"_Jane, kau bisa_." ucapku di dalam hati.

Aku menarik gerendel pintu dan kegelapan halaman belakang rumah menyambut. Hanya ada sedikit penerangan dari bulang tiga per empat. Dan juga senter yang berada di genggamanku.

Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin ada seseorang di tengah halaman rumah. Bayangannya tercetak jelas. Seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap. Yang aku pikirkan adalah, apa yang orang ini lakukan di belakang rumah nenekku ? Malam-malam ? Apa dia pencuri ?

Aku mengarahkan senterku untuk memastikan apakah benar-benar ada seseorang di tengah halaman atau tidak.

Aku dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seorang laki-laki jangkung di tengah lapangan. Ia hanya memakai sepatu kets dan celana jeans selutut. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian atasan. Padahal ini malam dan ini musim gugur.

Badannya terpahat bagus. Ia memiliki perut rata dengan kotak-kotak yang orang-orang sebut _abs_. Kulitnya juga putih bersih. Sangat padan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang. Benar-benar sempurna.

Ia tampan. Memang. Tapi ketampanannya menghilang setelah matanya berubah warna menjadi merah dan ia memperlihatkan taringnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian segalanya berubah menjadi semakin gelap, bagiku.

.

.

*** Wolf ***

.

.

Suara ayam berkokok mengusik tidurku. Aku membuka mata dan aku sudah berada di dalam kamar nenek. Kepalaku sedikit pusing ketika aku mencoba untuk duduk. Aku tidak tahu mengapa.

Bayangan tentang penampakkan hantu laki-laki tampan semalam muncul lagi. Seketika tubuhku menegang dan aku ingin menangis. Rasanya sama seperti tadi malam. Takut dan tegang. Mungkin aku bisa pingsan lagi seperti semalam.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" tanya nenek saat ia melintasi depan kamar. Ia terlihat terburu-buru dan marah hari ini.

"Sudah," jawabku sambil mengusap keringat dingin yang ada di pelipisku.

"Bantu nenek sebentar. Nenek tidak bisa mengangkat kayu sendirian." ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Aku mengikuti nenek.

"Nek ?" panggilku saat kami sedang mengangkut kayu-kayu papan ke gerobak.

"Hm ?"

"Apa semalam nenek yang mengangkatku saat aku pingsan di dapur ?" tanyaku. Nenek menatapku aneh.

"Tidak." jawabnya.

Aku sedikit bingung. Lalu siapa yang memindahkanku ke kamar ? Atau mungkin hanya sebuah mimpi ? Tapi.. kalau ini hanya sebuah mimpi, terasa begitu nyata. Karena aku bisa mengingat seluruh detil kejadian semalam.

"Ada apa ?" tanya nenek.

"Tidak," jawabku.

"Apa semalam kau ke kamar mandi ?" tanya nenek lagi.

"I.. iya,"

"Kau pasti lupa menutup pintu. Tadi pagi nenek menemukan pintu dapur terbuka lebar," timpal nenek. Mataku membulat.

"Benarkah ?"

Semalam bukan mimpi! Lalu siapa yang memindahkanku ke kasur ? Apa laki-laki hantu itu ?

"Benar. Lain kali jangan lupa menutupnya. Cepat bantu dorong."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun. Aku tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi karena bayangan tentang laki-laki hantu itu saja membuatku sangat ketakutan.

.

.

*** Wolf ***

.

.

"Paman, kita mau berburu apa ?"

Aku dan Paman Ko menyusuri pinggiran hutan. Paman mengajakku berburu di hutan utara karena kata paman di sana ada banyak rusa. Aku _sih_ tidak terlalu percaya karena saat ini jumlah rusa semakin berkurang. Perburuan rusa ? Itu ilegal.

"Rusa. Aku 'kan sudah memberitahumu." jawab paman.

Paman Ko sudah siap dengan pistol laras panjangnya. Ia juga membawa sebendel tali berwarna kuning. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar siap untuk berburu. Sedangkan aku ? Aku hanya membawa ransel yang penuh dengan makanan.

Kami mulai memasukki area hutan. Hawa dingin dan lembab mulai mendominasi. Aku merapatkan jaket tebalku karena hawanya benar-benar menusuk. Paman Ko juga terlihat merapatkan posisi syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Dingin ya ?" tanya Paman Ko. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kami melanjutkan berjalan. Terus menuju utara. Kata Paman Ko di sana ada air terjun dan biasanya para rusa berkumpul di sana. Kemungkinan kami akan mendapatkan banyak tangkapan hari ini.

Aku berjalan di belakang paman. Aku mengamati sekeliling. Pohon-pohon tua menjulang tinggi. Lumut-lumut tumbuh di akar pohon yang mencuat ke permukaan tanah. Menandakan sumber air sudah semakin dekat.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit berjalan, aku bisa mendengar suara gemericik air dari kejauhan. Paman Ko menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Seolah ia ingin mengatakan '_apa aku bilang ?_'

Kami terus berjalan hingga aku benar-benar melihat sebuah air terjun dengan tinggi kurang dari sepuluh meter. Airnya mengalir deras dan terlihat sangat segar. Ada banyak rumput dan bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar kolam air terjun. Indah. Kalau ini bukan musim gugur, mungkin aku sudah mandi di sana.

"_Oh My God.._" ucapku. Takjub.

"Jane, kau tunggu di batu paling atas itu. Aku akan mengejar rusa yang bersembunyi di balik pohon itu. Jangan berisik," ucap Paman Ko sambil melompat turun ke air.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu ?" tanyaku bingung. Paman Ko menghentikan langkahnya.

"Insting pemburu, _darling_." ucap Paman Ko sambil mengerling.

Dasar laki-laki tua itu. Tidak sadar umur. Walaupun badannya masih tegap dan berotot, walaupun wajahnya masih kencang dan segar, tetap saja aku tahu bahwa ia sudah berkepala empat.

Paman Ko menghilang di balik semak-semak. Aku memanjat batu tertinggi seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Paman Ko. Pemandangan di sini jauh lebih baik. Aku bisa melihat keseluruhan kolam air terjun. Ini menakjubkan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ranting terinjak di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan tidak menemukan siapa pun.

"Siapa ?" tanyaku. Sedikit takut.

Tidak ada jawaban. Lalu aku melihat seseorang mengintip di balik pohon. Aku tidak mungkin salah. Karena jelas-jelas aku melihatnya. Aku berjalan mendekati pohon itu takut-takut. Seketika bayangan tentang laki-laki hantu semalam muncul lagi.

Aku memutari pohon besar itu. Dan tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Sial."

Aku nyaris terjatuh karena terkejut saat aku berbalik dan menemukan seseorang beridiri di hadapanku.

"Halo," sapanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Zitao-er!" aku menghambur untuk memeluknya, "Kau mengagetkanku, Bodoh!"

"Hey, kau pikir umurmu berapa memanggilku seperti itu ?" tanya Zitao sambil melepaskan pelukanku. Aku terkekeh.

"O.K., Zitao Gege," timpalku.

"Lebih baik," ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanyaku sambil mengamati Zitao. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ia hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dan celana jeans selutut.

"Berburu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Berpakaian seperti ini ?" aku menarik-narik lengan kaosnya.

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Gege, ini musim gugur dan ini di tengah hutan. Kau tidak kedinginan ?" aku meraih telapak tangannya yang terasa hangat. Aku menatapnya heran. Ia tersenyum makin lebar.

"Apa ?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

Aku melepaskan tangannya. Lalu berjalan menuju batu yang tadi aku duduki. Ia mengikutiku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Zitao.

"Menunggu pamanku berburu," jawabku.

"Kau pemberani," ucap Zitao.

"Tidak. Aku penakut, Gege,"

"Buktinya kau masih bertahan di sini sampai sekarang,"

"Kau sendirian ?"

"Tidak. Aku bersama Chanyeol Hyung dan Kris Gege," jawab Zitao.

"Dimana mereka ?"

"Sedang berburu."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tidak ada obrolan lagi. Hanya terdengar suara gemericik air terjun dan suara serangga. Sesekali aku menoleh. Mengamati Zitao yang sedang mengati air terjun. Ada senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Ia terlihat senang dan damai. Dan dia semakin tampan.

Jane!

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku malu, Jane," ucap Zitao tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Seketika aku membuang wajahku.

"Tidak, aku tidak menatapmu." timpalku sebal. Zitao terkekeh.

Hening.

"Kau.. terlihat bahagia sekali berada di sini," aku membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku memang bahagia berada di sini. Sudah lima tahun aku tidak mengunjungi teman-temanku," timpal Zitao.

"Sebegitu berartinya kah mereka ?" Zitao tersenyum getir.

"Tentu. Aku sama dengan mereka. Aku diterima hanya ketika bersama mereka. Di tempat lain, aku tidak diterima," ia memandang kolam air terjun dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku didengar dan dianggap ketika bersama mereka." Zitao memandangku dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Zitao-er!"

Aku menoleh ke atas dan mendapati dua laki-laki jangkung di ujung tebing air terjun. Aku membelalakkan mata karena mereka hanya memakai celana hitam selutut dan sepatu kets. Kalian mengerti maksudku 'kan ? Mereka _shirtless_, di musim gugur. Gila.

"Gege!" balas Zitao.

"Kris dan Chanyeol ?" tanyaku. Zitao mengangguk.

Kris dan Chanyeol memanjat turun tebing air terjun. Mereka sangat lincah dan cepat. Yang mengagumkan adalah, mereka turun tanpa menggunakan pengaman. Mereka melompati batuan tebing seperti kambing gunung. Menakjubkan.

Ketika mereka sampai di batu yang Zitao dan aku pijak, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi bentuk tubuh mereka yang sempurna. Otot lengan yang terbentuk dengan baik, perut _six pack_, dan kulit putih bersih. Dugaanku tidak meleset. Bahkan di atas ekspektasi.

Jane, kau selalu begitu!

"Jane, nihao–halo!" sapa Chanyeol.

"Nihao," balasku. Kris memberikan senyuman tipis. Aku balas dengan lambaian tangan.

"Sudah selesai beburunya ?" tanya Zitao.

"Sudah. Tadi kami harus berebut sebentar," jawab Kris.

"Dan kami mendapatkannya. Ukurannya lumayan besar. Aku simpan di barat," timpal Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu Jane ?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan dinginnya. Zitao menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia kelihatan bingung menjawab. Aku merasa atmosfer di sekitar batu yang kami pijak berubah.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya duduk sendirian di sini, Gege." jawab Zitao. Kris beralih menatapku. Sama dinginnya. Tapi, sangat menakutkan.

Terdengar suara ranting terinjak lagi. Tepat di belakang kami. Mendadak Zitao, Kris, dan Chanyeol memunggungiku. Mereka memasang kuda-kuda seolah sedang membentengiku agar tidak diserang oleh siapapun – atau apapun – yang ada di balik pohon. Otot punggung dan lengan mereka tampak menegang. Seolah mereka sedang berkonsentrasi dan bersiap menyerang musuh yang ada di depan.

"Kai, kau ingin bermain-main ?" tanya Kris dengan nada mengejek.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku, Zitao, Kris, dan Chanyeol masih menunggu. Zitao menggenggam tanganku. Ia menatapku seolah mengatakan '_jika mereka muncul, kita lari_'. Aku mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Kris menoleh dan menggeleng pada Zitao. Seolah ia sudah tahu rencana Zitao. Sedangkan Zitao hanya mengangguk patuh.

Dan yang ditunggu muncul. Satu per satu dari mereka keluar dari balik pohon. Ada tiga orang – ternyata. Mereka sama-sama tampan, berbadan bagus, dan hanya mengenakan celana selutut dan sepatu kets. Ya ampun, ternyata masih ada orang-orang gila lain yang ber-_shirtless_-ria di musim gugur.

Salah satu dari mereka berkulit lebih gelap dan memiliki warna mata yang sedikit berbeda. Iris matanya berwarna biru laut. Sedangkan wajahnya sangat 'Asia'. Dan aku menarik kesimpulan laki-laki itu memakai _soft-lense_.

Bahuku menegang saat menatap laki-laki yang berdiri paling kanan. Laki-laki itu, laki-laki hantu yang aku lihat tadi malam. Laki-laki berambut pirang, bermata merah, dengan taring yang menakutkan.

Zitao menoleh ketika aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku.

"Ada apa ?" bisik Zitao.

"Aku takut." jawabku.

Laki-laki dengan kulit gelap dan surai rambut cokelat tua itu berjalan mendekati kami. Kris semakin memperkuat kuda-kudanya. Kedua tangannya terlentang. Seolah sedang melindungiku, Zitao, dan juga Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu terlalu serius, Sepupu," ucap laki-laki berkulit gelap.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu. Mendengarnya aku jadi ingin muntah," timpal Kris. Laki-laki itu terkekeh.

"Maumu apa, Kai ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mauku ? Tidak ada, kami hanya ingin bermain," jawab laki-laki bernama Kai itu sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. "Woah~~ Ada tamu rupanya," ucapnya sambil lurus menatapku. Sebuah sengiran menakutkan terukir di bibirnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia," Kris memperingatkan dengan suara beratnya.

"Ya ampun, bahkan gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa," timpal salah satu teman Kai.

"Benar sekali, Luhan."

Aku semakin panik karena laki-laki hantu itu terus menatapku. Seringaian menakutkan terbentuk di bibirnya. Kakiku bergetar karena ia tidak kalah menakutkan dengan dandanannya yang semalam. Sendi-sendiku seolah dilucuti. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tangan maupun kakiku.

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya," ucap laki-laki hantu itu tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dariku.

"Benar begitu, Sehun ?" tanya Kai. Sehun mengangguk.

"Dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Jadi laki-laki hantu yang semalam adalah laki-laki bernama Sehun yang berdiri di hadapanku ini. Dan aku rasa, dia bukan hantu. Karena ini siang hari. Mana mungkin ada hantu ? Mungkin _sih._ Ini 'kan hutan.

"Lebih baik kalian pergi. Atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi," ucap Zitao.

"Adik manis, sejak kapan kau menjadi kasar seperti itu ?" tanya Kai. Zitao mendengus kesal dan nyaris merangsek maju. Namun Kris menahannya.

"Ada apa ? Kau tidak berani karena ada gadis itu ?" ledek Luhan. Zitao mendesis.

"Kita selesaikan nanti malam. Biarkan gadis ini pergi." ucap Kris.

Kai menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. Aku rasa mereka bisa berkomunikasi hanya dengan tatapan mata. Entahlah.

"Baik." Kai menyetujui.

Zitao merunduk. Ia menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Cepat naik," perintahnya.

"Apa ?" aku tidak mengerti.

"Cepat naik, Janeth Chung!"

Zitao terdengar marah dan.. panik ?

Aku mengikuti perintahnya. Aku naik ke punggungnya. Ia menggendongku dan mulai menuruni batuan menuju kolam air terjun dengan cepat. Kris dan Chanyeol tetap berada di sana. Mereka menahan Kai, Sehun, dan Luhan.

Zitao berlari menjauh dari air terjun dengan aku berada di punggungnya. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat, seolah ia sedang tidak menggendong apapun atau siapapun, padahal aku ada di punggungnya.

"Kita mau kemana ?" tanyaku pada Zitao. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada leher Zitao karena ia berlari semakin cepat.

"Ke pamanmu. Kau harus segera pulang, Jane," jawab Zitao.

"Mereka menyebalkan," ada sebuah suara lain. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berlari di sebelah Zitao dan aku. Mereka cepat sekali ?

"Mereka selalu begitu," timpal Kris yang sudah bisa mengimbangi langkah kaki kami.

"Ayo cepat."

Zitao semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Aku tidak bisa percaya jika Zitao berlari lebih cepat dari seekor rusa. Begitu juga dengan Kris dan Chanyeol.

Zitao menurunkan kecepatannya ketika kami sampai di sebuah padang rumput yang tidak terlalu luas. Zitao menurunkanku dari punggungnya. Aku nyaris terjatuh karena kakiku masih lemas, efek dari melihat hantu laki-laki bernama Sehun itu.

"Hati-hati," ucap Zitao sambil menyangga tubuhku.

"Kau sudah aman di sini," kata Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah ke hutan sendirian lagi. Terlalu berbahaya," Kris memperingatkan dengan tatapan tajamnya itu. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menunduk, takut.

"Aku harus pergi. Pamanmu akan datang sebentar lagi. Jangan takut. Kai dan teman-temannya tidak akan mengganggumu," ucap Zitao.

"Terima kasih."

Kris dan Chanyeol mulai berlari menuju semak-semak. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka menghilang, diikuti Zitao.

Muncul berjuta pertanyaan di otakku tentang mereka. Ada banyak kejanggalan yang aku rasakan dari sikap dan tingkah laku mereka. Bahkan dari segi fisik juga. Sebenarnya, mereka itu siapa ?

"Jane!"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Paman Ko berjalan ke arahku. Aku berlari dan menghambur untuk memeluknya. Aku mulai menangis sejadinya. Rasa takut yang sedari tadi aku tahan tumpah karena aku sudah bersama Paman Ko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Seharusnya kau ada di air terjun, Jane," ucap Paman Ko. Ia mengelus rambutku.

"Aku takut, Paman.." ucapku sesenggukan.

"Maafkan paman karena terlalu lama," Paman Ko mencium keningku. "Apa ada hewan buas yang menyakitimu ?" aku menggeleng.

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang," rengekku.

"Iya, iya. Ayo pulang."

.

.

*** Wolf ***

.

.

Malam sudah datang. Aku di rumah sendirian. Nenek harus ke balai desa untuk mengurus surat-surat yang tidak aku mengerti. Ia bersama Paman Ko. Alhasil, tidak ada yang menemaniku di rumah.

Sebenarnya nenek mengajakku untuk ikut. Tapi aku menolak. Aku lelah sekali sehabis berburu. Jadi aku bilang saja ingin tidur awal. Dan nenek menyetujui dengan satu syarat, aku mengunci pintu.

Aku tiduran di kasur nenek sambil memeluk guling. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar sambil memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi siang. Lagi-lagi banyak pertanyaan muncul di otakku. Tentang Zitao, tentang Kris, tentang Chanyeol, tentang Sehun, tentang mereka berenam.

Aku rasa, mereka memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Mereka cepat, mereka tahan dingin, mereka tajam, mereka tampan – Jane hentikan, mereka atletis, mereka sempurna.

Sangat ganjil.

Dan aku benar-benar ingin tahu soal mereka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu. Aku keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Akan tetapi, ketukan pintu itu ternyata berasal dari pintu belakang. Aku berlari menuju dapur dan membuka pintu belakang.

"Jane!"

Zitao memelukku. O.K, ini agak berlebihan, tapi aku senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Kemana bajumu ? Apa kau kedinginan ?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukan Zitao. Dan aku menyadari bahwa Zitao tidak memakai kaos seperti tadi siang lagi. Ia berpenampilan sama seperti kakak-kakaknya.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja," jawab Zitao.

"Memangnya.. aku kenapa ? Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Gege." timpalku.

Zitao merangsek masuk dan menutup pintu dapur. Ia duduk di lantai dapur. Aku mengikutinya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Jujur aku tidak bisa berhenti mengangumi tubuh Zitao yang tidak kalah sempurna dengan Kris maupun Chanyeol.

Jane, ya ampun!

"Kau masih ingat tiga sekawan brengsek yang menemui kita tadi siang ?" tanya Zitao. Terlihat guratan marah di wajahnya.

"Hm. Aku masih ingat. Mereka kenapa lagi ?"

"Kau masih ingat tentang sesuatu yang akan kami selesaikan malam ini ?" aku mengangguk. "Mereka curang. Mereka tidak menyelesaikannya dengan kami. Tapi.. mereka bermaksud langsung menyerangmu."

Seketika bahuku menegang. Menyerangku ? Hal gila apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadapku ? Membunuhku ?

"Dengar Jane, kau jangan takut," Zitao merengkuh wajahku. Ia menatap mataku dalam. Seolah sedang berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja.

"Mereka akan membunuhku ?" tanyaku. Air matku mulai menetes. Aku takut.

"Ssshh! Tidak. Mereka tidak akan bisa membunuhmu," Zitao mengusap air mataku. "Saat ini Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, dan Kyungsoo sedang menahan mereka. Tapi, yang muncul hanya Luhan, Xiumin, dan dan Chen. Aku curiga Kai, Sehun, dan Lay akan menyerangmu diam-diam. Makanya aku datang untuk mencarimu. Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja,"

"Zitao Gege, aku takut," aku memeluk Zitao.

"Jangan takut. Kau tidak sendirian Jane,"

"Jangan pergi dulu. Temani aku hingga nenek pulang," pintaku.

"Tentu."

Aku bersandar pada dada Zitao. Ia terus membelai punggungku untuk menenangkanku.

"Zitao Gege, apa aku sudah bercerita tentang musuhmu yang bernama Sehun ?" tanyaku.

"Belum," Zitao terlihat ingin tahu.

"Kemarin malam aku bertemu dengannya. Di belakang rumah. Dia menakutkan. Matanya merah dan ia punya taring. Aku sampai pingsan."

Rahang Zitao mengeras.

"Tenang saja. Ia tidak akan menakut-nakutimu lagi."

Hening. Tidak ada obrolan yang keluar lagi.

"Adik manis, keluarlah!"

Sebuah suara dari luar rumah terdengar. Aku menatap Zitao bingung. Zitao mendesis.

"Sial! Dugaanku tidak meleset." umpatnya.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

.

Ditunggu review nya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Wolf

Main Casts :

Janeth Chung (OC)

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a EXO-M Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a EXO-M Tao

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Brothership, Friendship, Action

Type : Chaptered

Rating : T

Backsounds : Wolf – EXO, Black Pearl – EXO, Let Out The Beast – EXO

Summary : **Mereka ada, dan mereka nyata. Ketika kau tidak percaya, maka kau tidak akan melihatnya. Ketika kau percaya, kau akan melihatnya. Jadi, percayalah. Maka kau akan melihat dan mengetahui bahwa mereka benar-benar nyata dan benar-benar ada.**

.

.

Hello! Chapter 3 is up! Don't forget to leave any review. Check this out!^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

***** Wolf *****

"Adik manis, keluarlah!"

Sebuah suara dari luar rumah terdengar. Aku menatap Zitao bingung. Zitao mendesis.

"Sial! Dugaanku tidak meleset." umpatnya.

Zitao berdiri dan mulai menarik gerendel pintu dapur. Aku menahannya. Ia menatapku bingung. Aku menggeleng.

"Mereka tidak akan menyerangmu selama kau ada di dalam rumah," ucapnya.

"Kau sendirian! Jika mereka banyak, mana mungkin kau bisa melawan mereka," timpalku.

"Aku akan minta bantuan pada Kris Gege," ia menyentuh bahuku.

"Apa kau membawa ponsel ?" tanyaku. Zitao menggeleng. "Lalu bagaimana caranya kau menghubungi Kris Gege ?!" aku mengerang frustasi. Zitao terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu. Kau harus ikut aku."

Zitao menarik lenganku. Aku takut dan tidak ingin ikut bersamanya. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Zitao berada di luar sendirian. Sementara, aku yakin Kai bersama teman-temannya.

Zitao menarik gerendel pintu belakang. Pintu terbuka. Kegelapan menyambut.

Aku melihat ada bayangan di tengah halaman belakang. Tiga orang. Mereka tinggi dan tegap. Sama seperti Zitao dan teman-temannya. Dan aku yakin salah satu dari mereka adalah Kai.

"Dugaanku tidak salah," ucap Zitao sambil melangkah maju. Zitao menarik tanganku agar aku ikut bersamanya.

"Dugaan apa, adik manis ?" suara Kai terdengar.

"Mengelabuhi Kris dan menyerang Jane diam-diam ? Ternyata aku lebih pintar dari kalian," Zitao terdengar melecehkan. Kai terkekeh.

"Kau memang lebih pintar dariku." Kai mendekat. Kali ini tubuhnya terlihat jelas karena cahaya lampu dapur.

Otot-otot tubuh Kai mulai menegang. Iris matanya yang berwarna biru berubah jadi merah. Gigi taringnya bertambah panjang. Ia menggeram layaknya seekor anjing yang bertemu dengan seekor kucing. Dan itu benar-benar menakutkan.

"Tapi kau tidak lebih kuat dariku!"

Kai merangsek maju. Tiba-tiba ia menghilang. Aku menatap Zitao. Dan aku benar-benar terkejut karena iris mata Zitao berubah menjadi abu-abu badai. Ia juga memiliki taring yang tidak kalah menakutkan dari Kai.

Beberapa detik kemudian Zitao terbanting ke belakang.

"Zitao!"

Aku bermaksud untuk membantu Zitao berdiri. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang tidak terlihat mendorongku. Aku terpental hingga ujung halaman. Punggungku menghantam tanah dengan telak. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Aku rasa tulang punggung dan tulang ekorku tidak akan normal lagi.

Aku mengaduh kesakitan. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mataku. Punggungku sakit dan aku ingin menangis.

Zitao berdiri. Ia merangsek maju dan sesaat kemudian ia juga menghilang. Aku tidak melihat siapapun di halaman belakang. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara raungan dan erangan, sesekali suara tinju, di tengah halaman.

"Zitao Gege! Kau dimana ?!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar suara erangan dan raungan. Suara binatang.

Kerah kaosku ditarik hingga aku berdiri. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa atau siapa yang melakukan ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk melakukan perlawanan dan lari dari sini.

Lagi-lagi aku didorong dan terpental hingga beberapa meter. Lengan kananku tergores kerikil. Darah mulai menetes dan rasanya sangat perih. Aku menjerit ketika aku berusaha membersihkan lukaku. Dan aku menangis semakin keras.

Tiba-tiba tumpukan kayu yang berada di sudut halaman belakang hancur. Seolah baru saja tertimpa sesuatu yang berat dan besar. Namun tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Zitao-er, kau pikir, kau bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu ?" terdengar suara Kai. Suaranya menjadi lebih berat dan menakutkan. Sekali lagi, aku tidak menemukan Kai dimanapun. "Melawanku saja kau tidak bisa,"

"T.. tutup mulutmu, Kai!" Zitao menimpali.

Terdengar suara raungan dan gedebuk kaki lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian suara benda berbenturan menggema. Suara geraman memenuhi udara. Dan sekali lagi, aku tidak melihat apa pun. Hanya halaman belakang yang kosong.

Rahang bawahku seperti mau patah ketika sebuah tinju mengenai pipiku. Aku kembali tersungkur di tanah. Sudut bibirku berdarah. Tatapanku kabur karena air mata yang memenuhi kelopak mataku. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan.

"Aku mohon hentikan." pintaku.

Terdengar suara tawa yang sangat menakutkan.

"Apa kau pikir dengan memelas seperti ini, kami akan berhenti bermain ?" tanya sebuah suara. Aku menangis.

"_It's not fair!_ Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat kalian!" raungku.

Pinggangku ditendang dan aku kembali terpelanting ke sudut halaman belakang yang lain. Aku menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras dan aku sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Aku merasa tidak berguna. Aku lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Apa gunanya aku mempelajari wushu sejak taman kanak-kanak hingga lulus SMA ? Bahkan untuk membalas pukulan lawanku saja aku tidak bisa.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Terdengar suara auman yang sangat keras dan banyak, lalu suara kaki berlari ke arah hutan, dan Zitao tergeletak di tengah halaman belakang. Ia sudah terlihat lagi. Wajahnya lebam dan ada darah dimana-mana.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kris, Chanyeol, dan tiga orang lain yang tidak aku kenal menampakkan diri. Seperti melakukan teleportasi. Mereka berpenampilan sama seperti biasanya – _shirtless_.

Kris dan Chanyeol membantu Zitao bangun. Aku berjalan terseok-seok ke arah mereka. Sesekali aku mengerang kesakitan karena tulang ekorku sangat ngilu. Dan karena itu mereka menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya salah seorang laki-laki yang tidak aku kenal. Ia memapahku.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawabku.

Seseorang menarik lenganku, lalu memelukku.

"Maafkan paman, Jane. Maafkan paman karena terlambat." ucap sebuah suara yang sangat familiar.

Aku membalas pelukan Paman Ko dan menangis sejadinya. Rasa takut yang sedari tadi tertahan di dalam dadaku seolah keluar lewat air mata. Bayangan dihajar habis-habisan oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat terus berputar di otakku. Tapi aku merasa lega karena sudah ada Paman Ko di sini.

"Paman, aku takut." rengekku.

Paman Ko melepaskan pelukannya. Dan aku hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat Paman Ko.

Bagaimana tidak ? Paman Ko hanya mengenakan celana jeans selutut dan sepatu kets. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian atasan. Memamerkan tubuhnya yang sangat bagus – tidak kalah bagus dari milik Kris, Chanyeol, maupun Zitao. Bagaimana bisa ia berpenampilan seperti ini ? Apakah di Guangzhou sedang tren ?

"Jane ?" Paman Ko membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku berjalan mendekati Zitao yang berada di pangkuan Kris. Meskipun ia seperti baru saja dihajar habis-habisan, ia tidak pingsan. Mengagumkan.

"Jane, kau baik-baik saja ? Wajahmu lebam," ucap Zitao. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sayu. Ia terlihat lelah dan kesakitan.

"Kau juga lebam. Bahkan lebih parah," timpalku. Zitao terkekeh.

"Lagi-lagi mereka cari masalah," ucap laki-laki yang sedang membersihkan luka Zitao dengan robekan kain celananya.

"Mereka memang selalu seperti itu, Suho Hyung." Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan darah kotor di kaki Zitao ikut menanggapi.

Luka Zitao terus diobati oleh teman-temannya. Mereka terlihat khawatir dan sedih. Jadi begini pertemanan mereka ? Dan karena inilah Zitao menganggap mereka berharga ?

Aku berlutut di hadapan Zitao, menatap luka menganga di betis kirinya. Luka itu terlihat seperti bekas gigitan dan koyakan. Rasanya pasti menyakitkan karena luka itu terus mengeluarkan darah.

Ini semua salahku. Kalau aku tidak menahan Zitao supaya tetap di rumah hingga nenek pulang, mungkin ia tidak akan seperti ini.

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Ada banyak pertanyaan berputar di otakku. Terutama soal kejadian itu.

Soal Zitao, soal Kris, soal Kai, dan soal teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Mereka bisa berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Memiliki iris mata merah, atau abu-abu, lalu taring menakutkan tumbuh dari gigi-gigi mereka. Dan mereka bisa menghilang.

Makhluk apa mereka itu ? Siluman ? Mungkin.

Aku bisa melihat dari cara mereka bertingkah laku. Mereka bisa berlari cepat, tahan dingin, tahan banting, lincah, dan ganas. Mereka bertarung – mungkin saling bunuh juga, mereka memperebutkan sesuatu, dan mereka berkoloni. Seperti hewan tetapi berbentuk manusia.

Lalu Zitao ?

Bagaimana dengan Zitao ? Dia berasal dari Beijing. Bukan dari Guangzhou. Kalau pun Zitao sama seperti mereka, lalu bagaimana nasibnya jika berada di Beijing ?

"Mei, apa kau tertidur ?" tanya nenek tiba-tiba. Ia sedang mengobati punggungku.

Aku sengaja tidak menjawab. Aku tidak ingin diinterogasi oleh nenek lebih lanjut lagi. Sudah cukup nenek memarahiku karena aku menghancurkan papan-papan kayunya. Aku tidak ingin dimarahi lagi.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk menganggap Zitao dan yang lainnya hanyalah sekelompok orang gila yang berubah menjadi menakutkan jika sedang marah.

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Paman Ko terus menemaniku kemana pun aku pergi. Ke rumah Fei, ke balai desa, ke pasar, kemanapun aku pergi. Ia tidak mau aku diserang tiba-tiba oleh Kai dan teman-temannya. Dan Paman Ko terlihat seperti _bodyguard_-ku.

"Paman, kau seperti _bodyguard_."

Kami berjalan menyusuri danau pagi ini. Aku bosan berada di rumah. Aku ingin pergi ke danau yang sudah selama empat tahun tidak aku kunjungi. Padahal dulu, setiap hari aku selalu ke sini bersama ayah.

Punggungku sudah jauh lebih baik. Bahkan sudah tidak sakit lagi. Padahal baru semalam aku terluka parah. Tapi karena jurus pengobatan nenek yang tidak aku ketahui apa namanya itu, aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun saat bangun tidur.

"_Bodyguard_ tampan," tambah Paman Ko. Ia terkekeh. Aku memukul lengannya pelan.

"Tampan ? Kau itu sudah tua, paman," aku memasukkan tanganku ke saku jaket.

"Memang. Tapi paman masih terlihat berumur tiga puluh tahun," ucapnya sambil memandangi danau. Aku memandangnya keki.

"Terserah kau, paman," aku mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana punggungmu ?" tanya paman.

"Sudah lebih baik setelah nenek membakar punggungku dengan tabung-tabung anehnya itu." jawabku.

Aku melompat ke sebuah batu besar yang berada tepat di pinggir danau. Aku duduk di sana sambil menikmati pemandangan. Paman Ko juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia duduk tepat di sebelahku. Lalu mulai menikmati pemandangan.

"Paman, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan,"

"Tanyakan saja."

Paman Ko merapikan rambutnya yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi model _mohawk_. Ya ampun, laki-laki tua ini.

"Paman, yang tadi malam itu sebenarnya apa ?" tanyaku. Paman Ko terkekeh. "Aku masih bingung," lanjutku sambil memeluk kedua kakiku.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu ?" tanya Paman Ko sambil mengelus lebam yang ada di pipiku. Aku mengangguk. "Tapi percuma saja jika kau tidak mepercayai paman,"

"Aku percaya!" protesku.

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah paman menjelaskan, kau harus melatih wushu-mu lagi," ucap paman.

"M.. memangnya kenapa ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Percuma saja kau belajar sejak taman kanak-kanak tapi kau tidak pernah memakainya," timpal paman. Aku hanya tersenyum keki.

"Cepat jelaskan paman!"

Paman Ko terkekeh. Lalu ia melempar pandangannya ke tengah danau. Seolah sedang menerawang sesuatu dan berusaha menceritakannya kepadaku.

"Jane, apa kau tau apa itu _werewolf_ ?" tanya Paman Ko.

"Tentu. Manusia serigala, 'kan ?" Paman Ko mengangguk.

"Dan mereka adalah manusia serigala."

Seketika bahuku menegang. Manusia serigala tidak masuk ke dalam daftar dugaanku. Aku hanya menduga mereka siluman, atlet, orang-orang kelebihan gen, atau mungkin suku purba yang masih hidup sampai sekarang.

"Kau pasti bohong," timpalku.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan mempercayaiku ?" tanya Paman Ko. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Aku lupa jika sudah berjanji pada paman.

"T.. tapi mana mungkin manusia serigala benar-benar ada. Maksudku, mereka hanya dongeng dan mitos dari mitologi kuno 'kan ?" Paman Ko terkekeh.

"Sudah aku duga kau akan berkata seperti itu, Jane," ucap paman. "Bisa aku lanjutkan ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Mereka adalah ras manusia serigala yang masih tersisa hingga sekarang. Manusia serigala sama seperti manusia biasa. Mereka punya ras dan kelas sosial. Mereka juga punya nama keluarga.

"Kris dan teman-temannya merupakan salah satu klan dari ras oriental yang masih tersisa. Mereka mampu bertahan sejak lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Asal kau tahu Jane, Kris dan teman-temannya lebih tua dariku.

"Mereka suka makan manusia –dulu. Tapi sejak pertarungan besar-besaran di tahun 1963, mereka merubah tingkah laku. Mereka berhenti makan manusia dan mulai mencoba untuk makan hewan. Bahkan tumbuhan. Mereka jadi seperti kambing, bukan serigala yang menakutkan lagi.

"Mereka juga bertekad melindungi penduduk desa ini jika ada kelompok manusia serigala lain yang menyerang. Dan aku akui mereka cukup berani. Mengingat jumlah mereka hanya lima orang,"

"Bukankah mereka enam ?" potongku.

"Mereka dulu berjumlah lima, sayang. Lalu, sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu, datanglah seorang anak dari Beijing. Kau pasti kenal dia. Si Zitao itu. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menjadi salah satu dari kelompok Kris."

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Paman Ko membuatku semakin bingung.

"Paman, bukankah _werewolf_ hanya bertransformasi pada saat bulan purnama ? Lalu bagaimana dengan semalam ?" Paman Ko terkekeh.

"Mereka bisa bertransformasi kapan saja. Dan dimana saja," jawabnya.

"Lalu, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat mereka semalam ? Hanya suara pukulan dan raungan yang aku dengar. Hal itu membuatku semakin ketakutan,"

"Karena kau tidak percaya akan keberadaan mereka," timpal paman.

"Maksud paman ?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat bentuk transformasi mereka jika kau tidak percaya akan keberadaan mereka. Kecuali, kau melihat mereka saat bulan purnama. Mereka akan tetap terlihat oleh manusia biasa meskipun orang tersebut tidak percaya soal _werewolf_," lanjut paman.

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa melihat mereka karena aku tidak percaya ?" Paman Ko mengangguk.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Selama ini memang aku kurang mempercayai tentang segala sesuatu yang berbau spiritual. Apalagi manusia serigala. Aku hanya mempercayai siluman. Itupun dalam artian manusia cacat. Bukan karena sesuatu yang mistis.

"Mereka ada, dan mereka nyata. Ketika kau tidak percaya, maka kau tidak akan melihatnya. Ketika kau percaya, kau akan melihatnya. Jadi, percayalah. Maka kau akan melihat dan mengetahui bahwa mereka benar-benar nyata dan benar-benar ada."

Aku termenung mendengarkan ucapan paman. Dan kepalaku seolah baru saja dipukul dengan pemukul _baseball_. Aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Paman, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang mereka ?" tanyaku sambil menatap Paman Ko was-was.

Paman Ko tersenyum padaku.

"Karena aku bagian dari mereka. Aku juga manusia serigala,"

"Apa ?!"

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Obrolan tentang manusia serigala pagi ini membuatku gila. Bahkan Paman Ko mengatakan bahwa ia juga manusia serigala. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa orang-orang ini adalah orang-orang gila yang merasa dirinya adalah seorang _werewolf_.

Lagi-lagi nenek memarahiku karena aku menghilang di pagi hari dan baru kembali saat jam 12 siang. Ia kelihatan kesal dan marah. Aku tahu kalau nenek khawatir padaku. Bukan karena aku tidak membantunya membersihkan kandang ayam.

Dan sekarang aku mencuci piring – untuk menebus kesalahan. Sebenarnya nenek tidak memerintahkan apa pun. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya.

Bayangan tentang pertarungan semalam mulai muncul ketika aku menatap halaman belakang. Dan aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Zitao. Luka yang dideritanya cukup parah semalam. Mustahil akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat.

Aku ingin menemuinya. Untuk sekedar berterima kasih dan minta maaf. Ia banyak membantuku. Dan aku tidak membantu apapun untuknya. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Sedang apa ?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Nyaris saja jantungku melompat keluar dari rongganya.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan laki-laki yang memapahku semalam. Mereka tersenyum. Lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Mereka berjongkok dan mulai ikut mencucui piring. Dan aku sedikit heran karena mereka memakai kaos pagi ini. Maksudku, mereka terlalu sering _shirtless_. Sampai-sampai aku mereasa tidak biasa jika melihat mereka memakai pakaian atas.

"Kalian.."

"Ah, Jane, ini Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol sambil memperkenalkan laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Halo, Baekhyun," sapaku kaku. Ia tersenyum manis. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ?"

"Kami hanya memenuhi permintaan Zitao," jawab Chanyeol sambil membilas piring-piring.

"Permintaan apa ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ia khawatir sekali padamu. Ia takut Kai dan teman-temannya mendatangimu lagi. Makanya ia meminta kami berdua untuk mendatangimu." jelas Baekhyun.

Mataku membulat. Pipiku mendadak panas

"Ups, sepertinya aku kelepasan," ucap Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya Zitao tidak memperbolehkan untuk mengatakan tujuan kami yang sebenarnya," lanjut Chanyeol. Aku terkekeh.

"Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot mengunjungiku,"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ? Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh," ucap Chanyeol.

"Sudah. Nenek yang mengobatiku,"

"Syukurlah."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Tanpa aku sadari mereka berdua sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Mereka cepat sekali.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengerjakan ini semua," protesku.

"Kau lambat sekali. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya," timpal Chanyeol.

"Aku 'kan bukan manusia.. super! Aku gadis biasa!" aku hampir keceplosan _'aku _'_kan manusia biasa. bukan __**werewolf**__ seperti kalian!_'.

"Yang penting pekerjaannya sudah selesai."

Chanyeol mengangkat ember yang berisi piring bersih. Bahkan hanya dengan satu tangan. Aku rasa ia terlalu mengekspos kekuatannya.

"Apa kau menyukai Zitao ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

"A.. apa ?" aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Baekhyun terlalu dekat.

"Apa aku perlu mengulanginya lagi ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ia kelihatan bersemangat. Ya ampun.

"Ten.. tentu saja aku menyukainya! Kami 'kan teman! Kau juga. Begitu juga dengan Kris dan Chanyeol, serta teman-temanmu yang lain," jawabku. Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"_Too suspicious_," godanya. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Hentikan, Byun Baekhyun. Dia malu," Chanyeol menambahi dari dalam dapur.

"Kau juga harus berhenti, Gege!" timpalku.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kau ingin mengunjunginya ?" tanya Baekhyun. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku memang ingin mengunjungi Zitao.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalian tinggal dimana," jawabku. Baekhyun terkekeh. Chanyeol kembali ke halaman belakang dan berjongkok di sebelahku.

"Tentu saja kau mengunjunginya bersama kami. Zitao tinggal bersama kami. Tenang saja. Kau akan diantar dan dijemput. Selamat sampai rumah," jamin Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Benar sekali." tambah Baekhyun.

Aku sedikit ragu. Aku takut akan bertemu dengan Kai dan teman-temannya.

"Chanyeol 'kan sudah bilang akan mengantarmu dengan selamat," ucap Baekhyun sambil menyentuh bahuku. Seolah ia tahu kalau aku takut.

"Cepat ambil jaket tebalmu. Di hutan sangat dingin." timpal Chanyeol.

Aku mengangguk dan berlari memasukki rumah. Aku mengganti celanaku dengan celana _jeans_ agar lebih hangat. Lalu aku menyambar jaket tebal dan sepatu _boots_ yang berada di sudut ruangan. Aku menutup pintu depan karena nenek tidak di rumah. Dan itu merupakan sebuah keuntungan karena nenek tidak akan menginterogasiku.

"Sudah siap ?" tanya Chanyeol saat aku keluar dari rumah.

"Sudah." jawabku.

Chanyeol setengah berjongkok. Aku menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Cepat naik," ucap Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Cepat naik ke punggungnya. Kau tidak akan sanggup jika harus berjalan ke sana." jawab Baekhyun.

Aku mengikuti perintah Baekhyun. Aku naik ke punggung Chanyeol. Ia menarik tanganku agar melingkar dengan kuat di lehernya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka mulai berlari, seperti yang Zitao lakukan tempo hari.

Mereka berlari terus ke arah utara. Melintasi pohon-pohon tinggi. Menembus hutan yang lembab dan dingin. Sesekali Baekhyun memanjat pohon dan melompat layaknya kera, mengajak Chanyeol untuk bertanding kecepatan, ataupun mengganggu burung-burung yang sedang bertengger di pohon. Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka.

Selama perjalanan kami tidak banyak mengobrol. Aku terus memikirkan bagaimana bentuk tempat tinggal kawanan manusia serigala ini. Apakah gua ? Atau rumah pohon ? Pasti akan sedikit menakutkan di sana.

Baekhyun selalu menoleh dan tersenyum padaku ketika aku mulai merasa takut. Aku rasa manusia serigala yang satu ini bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Karena ia selalu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak berhenti barang sebentar saja. Bahkan Chanyeol dengan beban di punggungnya –aku– tidak menurunkan kecepatannya sedikitpun. Seolah mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah manusia serigala.

"Kita semakin dekat." ucap Baekhyun setelah kami menuruni lembah yang cukup dalam.

Sebuah sungai besar terlihat di ujung lembah. Airnya mengalir tenang. Bisa dipastikan sungai itu memiliki kedalaman lebih dari sepuluh meter.

Chanyeol menurunkan kecepatan saat kami mendekati sungai. Sedangkan Baekhyun terus berlari menuju sungai. _I dropped my jaw when I saw Baekhyun jump over the river and landed savely on the opposite. For the God sake, he was amazing._

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku bersamamu. Jadi aku harus melakukan ancang-ancang." ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti sekitar dua puluh meter dari pinggir sungai. Ia mundur dua langkah dan mulai berlari dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Aku sedikit was-was karena aku takut Chanyeol tidak kuat membawaku ketika melompat. Dan kami akan tenggelam. _Hell no._

Chanyeol bertumpu pada sebuah batu di pinggir sungai dan melompat. Aku berteriak histeris karena ketakutan. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kami melayang di atas sungai untuk beberapa saat. Sensasinya sama seperti terbang. Dan kami mendarat tepat di seberang dengan selamat.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau gila!" timpalku.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi dan mulai berlari menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu melanjutkan perjalanan. Di kejauhan, tepat di puncak lereng, aku melihat sebuah rumah besar di antara pepohonan lebat. Catnya berwarna putih. Sangat kontras dengan lingkungan sektiarnya.

Setelah selama lima belas menit mendaki lereng, kami sampai di pekarangan rumah besar itu. Chanyeol berhenti berlari dan menurunkanku dari punggungnya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap kagum rumah megah itu.

"Selamat datang di sarang kami."

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Ditunggu review-nya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Wolf

Main Casts :

Janeth Chung (OC)

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a EXO-M Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a EXO-M Tao

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Brothership, Friendship, Action

Type : Chaptered

Rating : T

Backsounds : Wolf – EXO, Black Pearl – EXO, Let Out The Beast – EXO

Summary : **Mereka ada, dan mereka nyata. Ketika kau tidak percaya, maka kau tidak akan melihatnya. Ketika kau percaya, kau akan melihatnya. Jadi, percayalah. Maka kau akan melihat dan mengetahui bahwa mereka benar-benar nyata dan benar-benar ada.**

* * *

.

.

Chapter 4 is coming ^^

Wah maaf ya update untuk chapter 4 agak lama. Soalnya saya agak kesulitan mendapatkan feel untuk chapter ini. Saya sampai harus mengulang berkali-kali karena merasa kekurangan di sana-sini.

Tapi pada akhirnya - Alhamdulillah - saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 4. Mohon maaf kalau chapter ini feel-nya kurang dan penyelesaiannya tidak sehalus chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Karena saya sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Sekali mohon maaf ya

Langsung aja deh. Selamat menikmati ^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

***** Wolf *****

.

.

"Selamat datang di sarang kami."

Aku ingin tertawa ketika Chanyeol menyebut rumah megah ini sebagai 'sarangnya'.

"Sarang ? Rumah sebagus ini kau sebut sarang ?" aku terkekeh. Chanyeol ikut tertawa.

Rumah dengan gaya arsitektur modern dan _simple_ ini berdiri tepat di ceruk dekat puncak lereng. Rumah ini besar dan memiliki halaman yang cukup luas. Mungkin sebuah helikopter bisa mendarat di sini.

Rumah berwarna putih ini didominasi oleh kaca jendela. Mungkin mereka ingin menikmati suasana hutan meskipun sedang berada di dalam rumah. Rumah ini hampir mirip seperti di film Twilight.

Aku terkekeh ketika menyadari bahwa kejadian aneh yang aku alami hampir sama seperti cerita di novel dan film yang terkenal itu. Apa aku seperti Isabella Swan ? Haha. Tentu saja tidak. Dia terlalu cantik dan terlalu bagus untuk aku perankan.

"Ayo masuk."

Chanyeol berjalan terlebih dahulu. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi arsitektur dari bangunan ini. Modern, _simple_, tapi terkesan megah. Orang-orang pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau ada rumah sebagus ini di tengah hutan.

Chanyeol membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan aku kembali dibuat kagum dengan tatanan ruangnya. Sangat modern dan minimalis. Sofa putih, rak putih, serba putih. Dan hampir di setiap sudut ruangan ada _gadget_ yang harganya masih sangat mahal di pasaran.

"Maaf sedikit berantakan," ucap Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan sebuah kaos yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

"Tidak. Rumah kalian sangat rapi," timpalku.

"Zitao ada di lantai dua. Kau naik saja. Aku ambil minum dulu." ucap Chanyeol. Ia berjalan meninggalkanku menuju _pantry_ yang terletak di dekat dapur.

Aku mulai menaikki tangga marmer di sudut ruangan. Aku menghentikan langkah saat perhatianku teralihkan pada lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang tertempel di dinding. Meskipun aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari lukisan itu, tetap saja aku kagum. Lukisan itu indah.

Tatapanku berhenti pada sebuah foto tua yang berada di antara lukisan-lukisan abstrak itu.

Ada enam orang di foto itu, Kris dan kawanannya. Mereka tersenyum ke arah kamera. Mereka kelihatan senang. Foto ini seolah sudah diambil sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Tetapi Kris dan teman-temannya terlihat sama. Hanya saja model rambut dan pakaian mereka agak kuno.

Laki-laki yang berdiri paling ujung menarik perhatianku. Aku belum pernah melihatnya di antara kawanan Kris selama ini. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa Zitao tidak berada di dalam foto ini.

"Annyeonghaseyo –halo!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati dua orang laki-laki berdiri di ujung tangga. Mereka melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku membalas dengan senyuman.

"Sejak kapan kau datang ?" tanya laki-laki dengan mata kelewat bulat dan besar itu. Tapi dia imut, sungguh.

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu," jawabku.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu kemari ?" tanya laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun," jawabku kaku.

"Kau ingin menjenguk Zitao, ya ?" lanjutnya. Pipiku memanas. Laki-laki itu menyeringai.

"Suho Hyung! Hentikan, dia malu," timpal laki-laki bermata bulat itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, algaesseo – aku mengerti," balasnya. Aku menunduk malu.

"Zitao ada di balkon. Cepat temui dia."

Dua laki-laki bernama Suho dan Kyungsoo itu berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah foto tua yang tertempel di dinding. Aku kembali memperhatikan laki-laki asing itu. Aku merasa sangat akrab dan sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Tapi aku mengurungkan niat untuk mengingatnya lebih jauh.

Sebuah ruang santai menyambut ketika aku sampai di lantai dua. Suasananya tidak jauh berbeda dari lantai satu. Hanya saja, di sini lebih terang karena ada dinding kaca yang menampakkan pemandangan indah.

Di sisi selatan ada pemandangan lembah yang dalam. Sedangkan di sisi utara ada sebuah pohon pinus besar dan tua yang dahannya mencapai balkon. Mungkin saja seseorang bisa memanjat pohon itu dengan mudah. Dan di sebelah barat menyuguhkan jejeran pohon hijau. Menakjubkan.

Benar kata Suho, Zitao ada di sana. Ia tiduran di sofa putih panjang. Wajahnya masih lebam dan luka-luka di tubuhnya masih terlihat jelas. Pasti ia masih sakit dan tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas. Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan baru menyadari bahwa ada Kris di sana. Ia sedang bersandar pada pembatas balkon. Punggung lebarnya kali ini tertutup dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam. Sekali lagi, aku merasa asing jika melihat Kris dan teman-temannya memakai pakaian.

"Gege, berhenti menyalahkan dia," ucap Zitao. Aku rasa mereka sedang mengobrol serius.

"Ini kenyataan, Zitao-er," bantah Kris.

"Gege, aku sendiri yang ingin melindunginya. Bukan dia yang memintaku. Jadi, yang patut kau salahkan adalah aku," timpal Zitao.

"Kalau begitu, kau bodoh, Zitao. Dia bukan siapa-siapamu. Dia bukan adikmu, dia bukan kakakmu, dia bukan saudaramu, dan dia bukan bagian dari kelompok ini. Untuk apa kau melindunginya, hah ?!" Kris bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

Zitao kelihatan kaget. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau bahkan tidak memiliki jawaban," sindir Kris. "Kau baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku sampai heran. Bagaimana bisa kau melindunginya hingga mengorbankan dirimu sendiri ? Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya, huh ?" lanjut Kris. Rahang Zitao mengeras.

"Kau bilang, kelompok ini sudah berjanji untuk melindungi penduduk desa dari serangan kelompok serigala lain." balas Zitao.

Kris terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Memang seperti itu tugas kita," ucap Kris.

"Dan aku hanya melakukan tugasku, Ge. Kai dan teman-temannya sudah mengunci target. Mereka mengincar Jane!"

Bahuku menegang. Yang benar saja ?

"Bukan berarti kau mengorbankan dirimu seperti ini!" Kris memukul pembatas balkon. Aku yakin besi itu sudah bengkok.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan,"

"Apa kau tahu ?! Aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu, Anak Muda!" ucap Kris sambil berbalik dan menatap Zitao marah. "Kau tahu, tidak hanya Jane yang dalam bahaya. Kau juga! Kau juga, Huang Zi Tao!" ucap Kris berapi-api. Dadanya naik turun. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Aku juga seorang _werewolf_, Ge. Aku bisa melawan mereka," timpal Zitao lirih.

"Aku tau. Maka.. jauhi Jane. Antarkan dia kembali ke Beijing. Dan Jane akan selamat. Begitu juga dengan dirimu." Kris memberikan keputusan final.

Kris berbalik dan bermaksud meninggalkan balkon. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya karena melihatku berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dengan cepat ia membuang tatapannya. Ia terlihat sedikit panik. Dengan cepat ia menstabilkan ekspresinya. Ia kembali dingin.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di situ ?" tanya Kris dingin.

"Baru saja." jawabku.

Kris kembali melangkah dan melewatiku begitu saja. Aku bisa merasakan hawa menakutkan ketika ia melintas tepat di sebelahku. Dia kelihatan benar-benar marah padaku. Dan memang aku yang menimbulkan ini semua. Nyaris saja aku menangis jika Zitao tidak menyapaku.

"Jane!" sapanya sambil berusaha duduk. Dengan cepat aku membantunya.

"_Hi_!"

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini ?"

"Baru saja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang membawaku ke sini," jawabku. Zitao tersenyum keki. "Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baik-baik saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Seolah ia tidak pernah berdebat dengan Kris sebelumnya.

"Baik-baik saja ? Kau bohong. Duduk saja tidak bisa." godaku. Zitao mengacak rambutku.

Aku menarik kaki Zitao yang terjulur ke lantai. Aku menopangkan kaki Zitao pada pahaku agar aku bisa melihat lukanya lebih jelas. Aku mengelus luka itu perlahan. Terus mengelus, mengililingi luka itu, seolah sedang mengoleskan sesuatu.

Aku terkejut ketika mendapati luka Zitao perlahan menghilang. Beberapa detik kemudian luka bekas gigitan itu benar-benar sudah menghilang tak berbekas. Aku dan Zitao saling tatap, tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya ?" tanya Zitao.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Aku meraih lengan Zitao dan melakukan hal yang sama pada luka goresan kerikil di sana. Hasilnya sama, luka itu memudar dalam hitungan detik. Kulit lengan Zitao kembali bersih seolah tidak pernah ada luka di sana. Aku dan Zitao tertawa gembira.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama pada luka-luka di seluruh tubuh Zitao. Dan hasilnya, tak diragukan lagi. Seluruh lukanya memudar dan Zitao terlihat sehat.

"Jane! Ini hebat!" ucap Zitao sambil mengamati kakinya yang sudah tidak berbekas luka lagi.

"Coba kau angkat kakimu," Zitao melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan.

"Sudah tidak sakit! Ini benar-benar hebat, Jane! Terima kasih!"

Zitao berlari menuju ruang santai dan menunjukkan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia sudah sembuh. Semuanya terlihat senang. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai meraba betis Zitao yang sudah kembali berfungsi dengan baik itu. Mereka kelihatan takjub.

Zitao terus berkoar-koar bahwa yang melakukan ini semua adalah aku. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo berdecak kagum, begitu juga yang lain. Aku sampai malu karena mereka terlalu berlebihan memujiku. Hingga mereka menamaiku 'Tabib Jane'. Ya ampun, bahkan aku bukan seorang tabib.

Aku menyadari bahwa Kris duduk di atas meja _pantry_ dengan sebuah botol _coke_ di genggamannya. Ia terus menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya yang tak terbaca itu. Yang jelas, ia sangat mengintimidasi. Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Kris mengantarkanku pulang setelah kami makan besar. Kyungsoo memasak banyak sekali makanan – _dumpling_, ramen, ayam bakar, _s'more_, dan kudapan. Sampai-sampai perutku sudah tidak bisa menampung makanan lagi.

Aku naik ke punggung Kris – seperti saat aku berangkat. Zitao terus memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Kris sebelum kami memulai perjalanan. Seolah ia berkata jangan-macam-macam-Gege. Dan aku hanya tertawa di dalam hati.

Di sepanjang perjalanan kami tidak membicarakan apapun. Kris tidak memulai percakapan. Begitu juga aku. Kami benar-benar diam. Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki Kris berlari menyusuri hutan yang sudah mulai gelap.

Malam menjadi agak lebih panjang ketika musim gugur. Ini masih jam lima sore dan langit sudah mulai gelap seperti senja. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada leher Kris karena takut. Kris menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku takut."

Kris tidak menjawab. Ia menambah kecepatannya. Aku rasa, Kris tidak sesadis yang aku kira.

"Kris Gege, aku ingin bertanya," Kris tidak mejawab. Ia terus berlari. "Tidak jadi," lanjutku.

"Tanya saja." sahut Kris. Akhirnya ia berbicara.

Aku diam sesaat, memikirkan kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk bertanya pada Kris.

"Mmm.. Tadi, saat aku datang ke rumahmu, aku melihat sebuah foto di dinding. Ada satu orang yang belum pernah aku lihat di antara kalian. Dia.. siapa ?"

Mendadak Kris berhenti. Ia menurunkanku dari punggungnya. Ia kelihatan marah dan menatapku tajam. Matanya memerah dan urat-urat di tangannya mulai bermunculan. Aku mundur beberapa langkah karena takut. Dan aku menyesali kenapa aku mencampuri urusan mereka.

"M.. maafkan aku, Ge. Bukan maksudku untuk mencampuri urusanmu. Aku.. aku hanya ingin tahu dan kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Sungguh."

Aku berusaha membela diri. Kris tidak mendengarkanku dan tetap menatapku tajam. Bahkan ia sudah melangkah maju, seolah bersiap untuk menerkamku. Di dalam hati aku terus berdoa. Aku tidak ingin mati di sini.

Mendadak Kris mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata merahnya mulai meredup dan berganti menjadi iris almon coklatnya yang biasanya. Urat-urat di tangannya juga mulai mengendur. Ia mengerang dan kembali menatapku. Namun, tatapannya kali ini berbeda. Ia kelihatan kesal dan sedih.

"Bukan urusanmu, Jane," akhirnya ia bersuara setelah sekian menit berusaha menenangkan emosinya.

"Aku tahu, Ge. Maafkan aku." timpalku.

Kris merunduk dan memintaku untuk naik ke punggungnya lagi. Dengan ragu aku naik ke punggungnya sambil terus meminta maaf di dalam hati. Aku benar-benar menyesal kali ini, sungguh.

Kris mulai berlari lagi. Namun tidak secepat tadi. Ia hanya berlari layaknya orang normal. Aku sedikit bingung dengan tingkah lakunya. Tidak biasanya seorang manusia serigala berlari pelan.

"Maaf, Jane," ucap Kris tiba-tiba. Aku sampai terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tidak masalah, Ge. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf," timpalku.

"Bukan. Maaf aku sudah bertingkah kasar. Sudah sewajarnya kau ingin tahu," Kris menurunkan kecepatannya. Ia mulai berjalan kaki. "Maaf, Jane," ucapnya lagi. Aku memukul bahunya pelan.

"Berhenti meminta maaf, Ge. Karena kau tidak melakukan kesalahan." tambahku. Kris terkekeh.

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Paman Ko membangunkanku sangat pagi sekali. Bahkan ketika nenek juga belum terbangun. Paman Ko membangunkanku dengan cara mengetuk-ngetuk dinding kayu kamar nenek hingga aku terusik. Untung saja nenek tidak terbangun karena ulahnya.

Aku mengendap-endap keluar rumah setelah berganti pakaian hangat dan memakai sepatu _boots_. Aku nyaris terjatuh karena tersandung kursi. Lampu ruang tamu masih mati karena tidak ada satupun di antara aku dan nenek yang sudah terbangun sebelumnya. Sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas.

Saat aku keluar, aku tidak menemukan Paman Ko dimanapun. Hanya halaman kosong, kandang Butsy, dan pohon oak tua yang ada di sana. Lagipula ini masih jam enam. Hari masih sedikit gelap.

Sebuah kerikil menghantam dahiku. Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Paman Ko tengah bersembunyi di balik karung makanan ayam-ayam nenek. Ia mengisyaratkan agar aku mengikutinya ke halaman belakang.

Aku mengendap-endap di belakang paman. Dan aku bisa mendengar nenek memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku rasa ia sudah terbangun dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak ada di sampingnya.

Paman Ko menoleh ke arahku. Ia tersenyum mengejek. Aku melemparinya dengan kerikil yang berada di dekatku. Dan dengan cepat ia menghindar.

Kami terus mengendap-endap, menyeberangi halaman belakang, dan bersembunyi di balik pohon ayunan. Paman Ko berjongkok sambil terkekeh geli. Aku juga ikut berjongkok sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah rumah, memastikan nenek tidak keluar melewati pintu dapur.

"Ada apa, Paman ?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berburu," ucap Paman Ko. Aku menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak mau. Aku takut bertemu Kai dan teman-temannya lagi," tolakku.

"Bukan berburu di hutan. Tapi berburu ikan di danau," Paman Ko mengacak rambutku.

"Bilang saja memancing ikan," timpalku.

"Bukan memancing. Tapi berburu. Kita akan menyelam dan menombak ikan. Bukan menggunakan kail."

Kedengarannya bagus.

"O.K., tapi bisa kau jamin ini aman 'kan ?" aku memastikan. Paman Ko terkekeh.

"Tentu. Ayo berangkat. Sebelum nenekmu menyadari kita di sini."

Kami mulai berlari menyusuri kebun. Terus ke arah utara hingga mendekati hutan. Aku agak kesulitan menyeimbangi Paman Ko yang berlari terlalu cepat. Sehingga aku tertinggal agak jauh.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlari, kami sampai di tepi danau. Paman Ko menghentikan langkahnya dan mentertawakanku yang berlari terlalu pelan. Aku berdalih bahwa aku manusia biasa, bukan seperti Paman Ko yang manusia serigala dan bisa berlari sangat cepat.

Aku juga mengeluhkan kenapa Paman Ko tidak menggendongku di punggungnya saja agar lebih cepat. Paman Ko semakin tertawa keras.

"Kau sudah ketergantungan digendong oleh kumpulan serigala tampan itu, huh ?" ejek Paman Ko. Wajahku memanas.

"Tidak!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku dan membuat Paman Ko tertawa lebih lama lagi.

Paman Ko melepas sepatu dan jaket tebal juga celana tebalnya. Hanya menyisakan celana pendek selutut dan kaos tipis berwarna hitam. Ia berjalan mendekati tumpukan rumput mati yang basah di dekat batu besar. Ia menyingkap rumput-rumput mati itu dan mengeluarkan dua buah tombak besi berukuran sekitar tujuh puluh lima sentimeter.

"Kau ingin pakai satu ?" tanya Paman Ko.

"Tidak. Pasti airnya dingin. Aku tidak ingin membeku di dalam danau," aku menolak.

"Coba saja dulu. Lepas jaket dan celana hangatmu." Paman Ko memberikan salah satu tombaknya padaku.

Aku menatapnya ragu. Ia tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke pinggiran danau. Ia melompat dan mulai berenang. Sesekali ia menghilang dari permukaan untuk melihat apakah ada ikan di dasar.

Lama-kelamaan aku jadi terpancing ikut berenang. Aku melepas jaket tebal, celana hangat, dan sepatu _boots_-ku. Aku hanya memakai celana _training_ selutut dan kaos oblong tipis. Seketika rasa dingin menghujam kulit sampai ke tulang. Oh ya ampun, seharusnya aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi.

"Ayo, Jane! Airnya segar!" ucap Paman Ko.

Aku mulai memasukki air dengan ragu. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah, airnya tidak sedingin yang aku kira. Malah terkesan agak hangat. Mungkin karena berasal dari mata air alami, makanya terasa agak hangat.

Aku mulai berenang menyusul paman yang sudah berada agak jauh dari tepian. Sudah ada dua ikan dengan ukuran lumayan yang menancap di ujung tombaknya. Dia memang pemburu handal.

"Tepat di bawahmu ada segerombol ikan. Cepat menyelam dan setidaknya tangkap dua ekor." ucap Paman Ko sambil mengacung-acungkan tombaknya.

Aku merunduk dan mulai menyelam ke kedalaman. Benar kata Paman Ko. Hanya sekitar tiga meter di bawahku, ada segerombol ikan sedang berenang. Aku bergerak perlahan mendekati gerombolan ikan itu dan melemparkan tombak. Sayangnya, tidak ada satu ikanpun yang kena. Dan tombakku tertancap di dasar danau.

Dengan terpaksa aku naik ke permukaan dan meminta bantuan pada Paman Ko.

"Paman, tombakku tertancap di bawah. Aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya."

Paman Ko mulai menyelam. Sedangkan aku berenang ke tepian. Aku tidak ingin mengacau. Aku tidak pandai berburu.

"Jane, kenapa berhenti ?" tanya Paman Ko saat aku sudah di tepain.

"Aku tidak bisa berburu, Paman. Aku mengacaukan segalanya!"

Paman Ko tertawa dan kembali menyelam. Sedangkan aku duduk di atas batu besar sambil mengeringkan baju dan rambutku. Kuku kaki dan tanganku sudah mulai memutih. Tapi, aku tidak merasa kedinginan sama sekali. Bahkan ketika angin berhembus, rasanya biasa saja.

"Cepat pakai bajumu, Jane. Nanti kau kedinginan," ucap Paman Ko yang mulai menepi.

"Bajuku masih basah, Paman." timpalku.

Paman Ko menepi dan memasukkan ikan-ikannya ke dalam keranjang bambunya. Lalu ia kembali menyimpan tombak besinya di tempat semula. Kemudian ia memanjat batu dan ikut duduk di sebelahku. Bajunya juga basah kuyup, sama seperti milikku.

"Kau payah, Jane," ucap Paman Ko. Aku meninju lengannya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa berburu!" protesku.

Paman Ko tertawa sambil melepas kaosnya yang basah. Dasar pamer!

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Nenek memarahiku lagi. Alasannya, yah, karena aku menghilang di pagi hari – lagi. Bahkan ia tak segan memukul pantatku saat aku sampai di rumah. Paman Ko berusaha membelaku. Tapi tidak didengarkan oleh nenek – aku minta maaf, Nek. Alhasil, aku dihukum dengan membersihkan gudang nenek yang sudah selama bertahun-tahun tidak dibersihkan.

Aku menyeret sapu, kain lap, dan keranjang sampah ke gudang. Sebenarnya aku paling tidak suka disuruh bersih-bersih. Apalagi di gudang. Pasti akan ada banyak laba-laba – aku takut laba-laba.

"O.K., Jane. Selesaikan dengan cepat. _Fighting!_"

Aku mulai membersihkan debu yang tebalnya lebih dari satu mili di setiap permukaan lemari dan meja. Aku sampai terbatuk-batuk karena debu beterbangan. Bisa kalian bayangkan seberapa banyak debu yang ada.

Setelah bertarung dengan debu, aku mulai memasukkan perkakas-perkakas kecil ke dalam kardus yang ada di pojok ruangan. Gunting, martil, tutup botol, pembuka kaleng bekas, dan barang-barang tua milik nenek yang sudah tidak berguna terkumpul menjadi satu dalam sebuah kardus besar. Sepertinya aku bisa menjual barang-barang ini ke pengepul barang bekas.

Setelah selesai dengan barang-barang bekas. Aku membuka lemari tua milik nenek. Ada banyak baju-baju – yang juga tua- di sana. Sangat banyak dan lengkap. Aku rasa nenek dulu adalah bunga desa hingga ia memiliki banyak sekali koleksi baju.

Pandanganku terhenti pada sebuah foto tua yang tertempel di bagian dalam pintu lemari. Ada dua orang pemuda tampan di foto itu. Aku belum pernah melihat mereka berdua sebelum ini. Apa mereka saudara nenek ? Atau, kakek ?

Aku mencabut foto itu dai sela-sela pintu. Foto itu sedikit berdebu dan berjamur. Mungkin karena memang foto itu sudah sangat lama diambil dan terlalu lama di simpan di dalam lemari.

Aku membersihkan foto itu dengan kain lap agar terlihat lebih bersih. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat wajah salah satu laki-laki di foto itu. Orang yang sama dengan laki-laki di foto milik Kris.

"Bagaimana bisa.."

Rasa penasaran benar-benar menguasaiku. Aku kembali membuka dan mengacak-acak lemari tua milik nenek. Setelah beberapa saat, aku menemukan sebuah buku _diary_ tua di dasar lemari.

Sebuah buku _diary_ tua berdebu dan sudah berbau kutu. Aku bisa mengenali siapa pemilik buku ini. Ada nama pemilik di sampul depan. Jelas aku mengenali siapa dia. Pemiliknya adalah papaku sendiri, Zhou Mi.

"Papa suka menulis _diary_ ?" ucapku sambil mulai duduk di lantai gudang.

Aku membuka lembar demi lembar dengan acak. Tulisan papa sangat rapi dan indah. Bahkan papa sesekali menulis _diary_-nya dalam Bahasa Inggris. Ia juga menambahkan banyak gambar untuk menggambarkan detail kejadian penting yang ia alami. Dan gambaran papa tidak terlalu buruk.

_._

* * *

_._

_21 Desember 1983_

_Aku bertemu seorang gadis di balai desa. Dia sangat manis. Aku tidak tahu namanya. Bahkan aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini. Mungkin ia orang ibukota dan sedang berlibur ke desa._

_Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya. Tapi, aku tidak berani. Aku pengecut, memang. Bahkan Hangeng terus menertawakanku. Aku ingin membuangnya ke tengah danau agar ia berhenti tertawa._

_Aku tidak berani karena gadis itu kelihatan kaya. Sedangkan aku hanya laki-laki desa yang tidak punya apa-apa. Hanya bisa berburu dan bermain di hutan. Aku tidak berguna sama sekali untuknya._

_Aku berharap besok bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Semoga!_

.

* * *

.

Aku terkekeh geli setelah membaca catatan pada tanggal 21 Desember 1983. Dan catatan hari itu ditutup dengan gambar seorang gadis berambut panjang yang membawa payung. Aku rasa, ini gambaran dari gadis yang dimaksud papa.

Aku kembali membalik halaman demi halaman _diary_ milik papa dan aku berhenti pada sebuah halaman. Di mana ada sebuah gambar yang sangat bagus dan memenuhi seluruh halaman. Gambar _supermoon_ dengan bayangan seekor serigala yang berdiri di puncak tebing.

Gambar itu sangat detail dan indah. Mungkin gambar ini adalah gambar terbaik yang ada di buku ini.

Sebuah keterangan tentang gambar ini tertulis sangat kecil di bagian bawah halaman. Aku harus mendekatkan buku itu agar bisa membacanya.

'_Hari ini, aku menemukan jati diriku. Aku seorang manusia serigala.._'

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

.

Ditunggu reviews-nya ^^ - Kat


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Wolf

Main Casts :

Janeth Chung (OC)

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a EXO-M Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a EXO-M Tao

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Brothership, Friendship, Action

Type : Chaptered

Rating : T

Backsounds : Wolf – EXO, Black Pearl – EXO, Let Out The Beast – EXO

Summary : **Mereka ada, dan mereka nyata. Ketika kau tidak percaya, maka kau tidak akan melihatnya. Ketika kau percaya, kau akan melihatnya. Jadi, percayalah. Maka kau akan melihat dan mengetahui bahwa mereka benar-benar nyata dan benar-benar ada.**

.

* * *

.

Halo semuanya!

Wah maaf banget baru bisa lanjut sekarang. Kemarin liburan malah jadi sibuk(?) ehehe

Langsung aja ya. Check this out! ^^

.

.

* * *

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Rasanya, aku seperti orang bodoh.

Semua orang menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua orang membiarkanku mepercayai sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan kenyataan. Semua orang berbohong soal siapa papa, dan siapa aku.

Aku marah ? Memang. Aku sangat marah. Bahkan aku sampai menangis dan mengamuk. Bukan hal yang wajar, bagi mereka. Mereka menganggap bahwa menyembunyikan kenyataan 'berbahaya' yang sedang aku hadapi saat ini adalah hal yang terbaik. Jadi wajar saja mereka berbohong dan mengarang cerita.

Tapi, kemarahan ini terasa sangat wajar bagiku. Sudah terlalu banyak orang berbohong padaku. Mereka menutupi segala hal yang seharusnya aku ketahui. Aku merasa seperti seorang anak perempuan kecil bodoh yang dengan mudahnya ditipu dengan iming-iming permen agar tidak mempercayai kenyataan yang terjadi. Sungguh, aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka.

Untuk apa mereka menutupi bahwa papa adalah seorang _werewolf_ ?

Nainai –nenek- dan Paman Ko tidak bisa menjelaskannya padaku. Mereka hanya bisa berkata '_maaf_' dan '_ini untuk kebaikanmu_'. Aku benar-benar membenci kata-kata itu.

Bahkan mereka tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa papa terbunuh oleh Kai dan kawanannya. Lalu mengarang cerita bahwa papa mati karena sakit keras. Dan dengan bodohnya aku menerima itu semua.

Apa mereka pikir aku akan baik-baik saja dengan menyembunyikan segalanya ? Bahkan aku juga nyaris terbunuh oleh Kai!

Ketika aku menanyakan apakah aku juga seorang manusia serigala, mereka berusaha menutupinya. Bertingkah seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Satu hal yang aku sadari, mereka tidak menginginkanku menjadi seorang manusia serigala. Mereka hanya ingin tahu Janeth Chung, gadis normal yang bersekolah di sekolah normal dan menjalani kehidupannya secara normal.

Apa mereka gila, hah ?

Aku, anak dari Zhoumi, si ketua kawanan manusia serigala yang tinggal di hutan utara Guangzhou. Bagaimana pun juga, musuh-musuh papa mengincarku. Kalau aku terus berkehidupan normal, seperti yang mereka inginkan, aku bisa terbunuh. Aku bisa terbunuh sementara aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan si pembunuhku. Mereka agak kurang waras.

Aku terus berlari menyusuri hutan. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega ketika mendengar nenek menangis dan meneriakkan namaku ketika aku pergi. Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur marah. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka.

Aku terus berlari tanpa arah. Aku tidak tahu mau kemana. Yang aku tahu hanya terus berlari dan menangis.

Ada banyak hal yang baru aku sadari saat ini. Jadi ini adalah alasan mengapa aku tidak punya teman sejak kecil. Orang-orang tidak nyaman berada di sekitarku. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sekali lagi, karena sebenarnya aku adalah seorang manusia serigala.

Ini juga alasan mengapa aku tidak pernah memiliki peliharaan lebih dari satu minggu. Peliharaanku selalu kabur, dicuri orang, atau mati di tanganku sendiri – tercekik, tercebur kolam, tertabrak sepeda. Hewan-hewan itu takut pada seekor serigala seperti aku.

Aku berhenti berlari ketika kakiku tersandung akar pohon. Aku tersungkur dan tidak sanggup berlari lagi. Alhasil aku hanya bisa menangis, merutukki diriku sendiri.

"Ini tidak adil!"

Aku berteriak histeris dan kembali menangis. Rasanya hatiku seperti disayat. Sakit sekali.

Rasanya lebih sakit dari saat laki-laki yang aku sukai di sekolah sudah memiliki pacar. Berkali-kali lipat.

Aku rebahan di atas daun-daun basah. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranku. Aku sangat kelelahan karena berlari dan menangis. Entah seberapa jauh dan seberapa lama aku berlari. Dan aku tidak tahu aku berada dimana sekarang. Aku juga bisa merasakan mataku sedikit bengkak. Jane, kau cengeng sekali.

"Apa ini takdir ?" gumamku pada diri sendiri sambil memandangi langit dan dedaunan hijau.

Aku mengangkat buku _diary_ papa yang sedari tadi aku simpan di balik kaosku. Buku tua yang membuatku mengetahui fakta. Buku tua yang membuatku semakin rindu kepada papa.

"Bahkan, hanya dengan kaos dan _training_ pendek seperti ini, aku tidak kedinginan berada di tengah hutan. Padahal, musim dingin hampir datang. Aku benar-benar seorang _werewolf_." ucapku sarkastik.

Aku memeluk buku itu dan kembali menangis. Antara sedih, marah, dan jengkel bercampur menjadi satu di dalam dadaku. Sampai-sampai dadaku terasa sangat sesak, seolah aku sudah tidak sanggup bernafas lagi.

Aku memejamkan mata. Berusaha berhenti menangis karena segalanya tidak akan selesai dengan tangisan. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Aku butuh seseorang untuk membuatku berhenti menangis.

Aku teringat sesuatu. Dulu, aku pernah membaca di novel milik Stephanie Meyer, bahwa seekor manusia serigala mampu berkomunikasi dengan sesama anggota kawanannya lewat pikiran. Atau mungkin orang lebih suka menyebutnya telepati. Papa dulunya adalah pimpinan dari kawanan Kris. Dan aku memiliki darah yang sama dengan papa. Apa aku bisa menghubungi mereka dengan pikiran ?

Aku membuka mata dan mengusap air mataku. Aku rasa aku harus menemui Zitao, Kris, dan yang lainnya. Dan aku yakin, papa pasti menulis sesuatu di buku _diary_-nya tentang kesehariannya dengan teman-temannya. Termasuk soal komunikasi lewat pikiran.

Aku bangun dan membersihkan daun-daun basah yang menempel di tangan dan punggungku. Lalu aku mulai membuka buku _diary_ milik papa. Aku mencarinya dengan teliti karena ada terlalu banyak hal yang ditulis oleh papa. Ia terlalu rajin.

Dan akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah halaman dimana ada sebaris tulisan pendek dan gambar seorang laki-laki yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Tulisan itu..

'_Pejamkan matamu, konsentrasi, bayangkan wajah Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, atau Suho, dan mulai bicara.'_

Aku menutup buku _diary_ dan mulai memejamkan mata. Sangat sulit untuk berkonsentrasi dan membayangkan wajah Zitao. Aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali. Dan selalu saja gagal. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membayangkan yang lain. Tidak harus selalu Zitao.

Begitu juga yang lain. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol dengan benar. Bahkan terkadang wajah mereka tercampur menjadi satu. Aku memang sangat buruk dalam konsentrasi.

Aku mengerang kesal sambil menjambak rambutku sendiri. Aku ingin menangis lagi karena aku merasa sangat payah. Untuk menghubungi kawanan papaku sendiri saja tidak bisa.

Aku tersentak ketika mengingat ada satu orang yang belum aku coba untuk hubungi. Kris. Ya, Kris!

Aku kembali memejamkan mata. Dan dengan lancarnya, aku bisa membayangkan wajah Kris yang sebenarnya tampan itu. Ingat ya, sebenarnya. Aku ulang lagi, sebenarnya dia tampan. Tapi dia terlalu dingin dan galak. Ketampanannya jadi tertutupi.

Kembali ke pengiriman pesan.

Aku mencoba terus mengingat wajah Kris dan mulai berbicara.

'_Kalian ada di mana ? Aku butuh bantuan. Cepat datang.'_

Aku terus memejamkan mata dan terus membayangkan wajah Kris. Siapa tahu ia membalas pesanku.

'_Jane ?'_

Terdengar suara Kris di pikiranku. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'_Iya. Ini aku, Jane. Cepat datang kemari. Aku ingin ke rumahmu. Tapi aku tersesat.'_ ucapku.

'_Ta.. tapi bagaimana bisa kau berkomunikasi denganku lewat pikiran ?'_ Kris terdengar kebingungan.

'_Nanti aku ceritakan. Cepat jemput aku. Aku takut!'_

_._

***** Wolf *****

.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Jane," ucap Kyungsoo sambil memijat kakiku.

"Jangan membuat kami ikut sedih." tambah Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai rambutku.

Aku sudah menceritakan segalanya pada Zitao, Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun. Termasuk _diary_ milik papa. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis selama bercerita. Berkali-kali Baekhyun memelukku dan berusaha menenangkanku. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Sampai-sampai aku kehabisan tenaga dan tidak bisa duduk dengan benar.

Baekhyun membiarkanku menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terus memijat kakiku. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Seperti berada di sekitar mama.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum menelfon mama selama berada di Guangzhou.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau anak dari berandalan itu," ucap Kris setelah sekian lama terdiam. Ia terkekeh pelan. Seolah kenyataan bahwa aku anak dari pemimpinnya adalah sebuah lelucon.

"Zhoumi bukan berandalan, Kris." timpal Kyungsoo dengan nada jengkel. Kris berdecih lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang santai.

Tidak ada obrolan penting setelah itu. Yang ada hanyalah banyolan konyol dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang membuatku bisa sedikit tertawa. Sepertinya mereka berusaha agar aku melupakan kesedihanku.

Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk masak besar – lagi. Dia bilang, 'nafsu' untuk memasaknya saat ini sedang besar. Makanya ia ingin sekali memasak. Mungkin, untuk menghiburku juga.

"Dugaanku tidak meleset," ucap Suho saat aku sedang tiduran di sofa sambil menunggu Kyungsoo selesai memasak.

"Dugaan apa, Gege ?" tanyaku sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada Suho yang saat ini sedang duduk di kursi depanku.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan papamu," jawabnya.

"Karena aku anaknya," timpalku sambil mulai membuka buku _diary_ papa lagi.

"Bukan hanya wajah, Jane. Sikap, cara berfikir, sampai kemampuan kalian sama," lanjut Suho. Aku merubah posisi menjadi duduk karena tertarik dengan ucapannya.

"Kemampuan ?"

"Iya. Kemampuan kalian hampir sama. Kalau boleh aku tebak, kau juga tidak bisa berburu."

Aku terkekeh. Benar kata Suho. Aku tidak bisa berburu.

"Dan ada satu hal lagi," Suho memajukan tubuhnya. "Kalian sama-sama rumit,"

"Rumit ?" dahiku berkerut.

"Asal kau tahu, seorang manusia serigala pasti bisa mengenali manusia serigala lainnya walaupun sedang tidak dalam keadaan bertransformasi. Dari bau, tingkah laku, dan mata. Jadi, sepandai apapun orang itu menyimpan kedoknya sebagai manusia serigala, manusia serigala yang lainnya akan tetap tahu jati dirimu.

"Tapi, kasus papamu berbeda. Kami tidak tahu bahwa papamu juga seorang manusia serigala, sebelum secara tidak sengaja ia bertransformasi di hadapan kami. Bau dan tingkah lakunya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau ia seorang manusia serigala.

"Manusia serigala punya kemampuan bisa membaca pikiran manusia. Melalui tatapan mata, kontak fisik juga bisa. Tapi, kami sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pikiran papamu sebelumnya. Bahkan Baekhyun, yang memang ahli dalam membaca pikiran dan perasaan, hanya bisa meraba-raba soal papamu. Tidak bisa akurat. Makanya kami tidak tahu kalau ia manusia serigala.

"Bahkan saat Zhoumi sudah masuk ke kawanan, ia bisa mengendalikan kapan otaknya bisa dibaca oleh anggota lain, kapan tidak. Tidak seperti yang lainnya.

"Dan hal ini terjadi padamu juga. Kami tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, Jane. Kata Baekhyun, kau terlalu rumit. Kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Kami kecolongan. Kau juga manusia serigala rupanya.

"Bahkan kau lebih rumit dari Zhoumi."

Suho menutup penjelasan panjangnya. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menatap sebuah gambar di buku _diary_ milik papa. Gambar siluet seekor serigala di puncak tebing saat _supermoon_. Gambar yang membuatku mengetahui segalanya.

"Tapi aku beda dari papa," ucapku.

"Apa ?" tanya Suho.

"Aku tidak bisa menggambar. Aku tidak sejenius dia." jawabku.

Suho bangkit dan duduk di sebelahku. Ia ikut mengamati gambar serigala itu.

"Ini bukan Zhoumi," ucap Suho. Aku memandangnya heran.

"Lalu, ini siapa ?"

"Ini Kris," lanjut Suho.

"Tapi, tulisan ini ?" aku menunjuk tulisan kecil di pojok bawah gambar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, serigala ini adalah Kris," protes Suho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?"

"Aku mengenal mereka selama tiga puluh tahun, Jane." ucap Suho.

Aku tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Suho.

"Apa ? Aku sudah berumur lima puluh tahun," lanjutnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Gege," aku meninju lengannya pelan.

"Aku serius. Aku berusia lima puluh tahun," Suho mendekatkan wajahnya pada telingaku. Lalu berbisik, "Kris lima puluh lima tahun," aku tertawa semakin keras. "Aku serius, Jane!" Suho terdengar kesal.

"O.K., kau berusia lima puluh tahun, O.K.." aku tertawa dan Suho semakin terlihat jengkel.

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Kyungsoo selesai dengan masakannya. Ia membawa piring-piring yang penuh dengan makanan ke ruang santai. Baunya sangat harum, membuat siapa saja langsung lapar seketika jika berada dalma jarak kurang dari dua puluh meter.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menyerbu makanan begitu selesai disajikan. Zitao juga ikut berebut. Bahkan mereka sampai saling jitak karena berebut sosis bakar. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

Kyungsoo memberiku semangkuk sup daging sapi. Baunya sangat harum dan kelihatan enak. Ia bilang, ia sengaja menyisakan sup itu untukku. Katanya, aku tidak akan mampu bersaing dalam berebut makanan dengan yang lain.

"Mereka ganas," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencomot sebuah sosis. Lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Mereka serigala." timpalku sambil mulai memasukkan daging ke mulutku.

Aku tidak menyangka rasa daging akan senikmat ini.

Maksudku, daging memang enak. Tapi, baru kali ini aku merasakan daging bisa seenak ini. Entah karena cara Kyungsoo memasak, atau karena naluri asliku sudah mulai keluar. Ya ampun, aku rasa aku benar-benar seorang manusia serigala sekarang.

"Jane.." panggil Kyungsoo sambil menggigit sosisnya.

"Hm ?"

"Apa.. kau akan bergabung dengan kawanan kami ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatapku penuh harap.

"Tentu. Tidak ada kawanan lain lagi," jawabku.

"Masih ada Kai dan kawanannya. Di Rusia juga masih banyak," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Imut, sungguh.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka. Aku hanya mengenalmu, Zitao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho, dan bosmu yang kelewat dingin itu," jawabku sambil setengah berbisik. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Syukurlah. Aku tidak ingin kau bergabung dengan yang lain. Karena, aku senang jika Kris mulai bisa mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya," ucap Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Maksudmu ?" aku kembali kebingungan.

"Jane, kau tahu ? Sejak kau berada di sekitar kami, Kris jadi lebih sering marah dan kesal tanpa sebab. Ia juga jadi lebih sering tertawa. Itu baik, karena Kris dulunya lebih sering diam dan tidak berekspresi. Dan aku benci itu." jelas Kyungsoo.

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam. Apa benar Kris sedingin itu ?

"Cepat habiskan supmu sebelum Suho merebut jatahmu." ucap Kyungsoo. Aku terkekeh dan memakan sup yang tersisa dengan cepat.

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Kyungsoo menawarkan sebuah kamar kosong di lantai dua padaku. Ia bilang, aku bisa tidur di situ jika aku mau. Tentu saja aku mau karena aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku masih belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan nenek dan Paman Ko lagi.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena marah dan mengamuk pada mereka. Seharusnya bukan seperti itu. Seharusnya aku bisa mengontrol emosi. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah keluargaku. Selalu saja, penyesalan datang di akhir.

Dan soal fakta bahwa aku manusia serigala, benar-benar mengganggu. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur. Berkali-kali aku mengubah posisi tidur, tidak juga membuat mataku terpejam. Benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing.

Beberapa kali aku melihat Baekhyun berseliweran di depan kamar yang aku tempati – aku tidak menutup pintu. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Mungkin ia lapar di tengah malam atau mungkin ingin buang air.

Sampai pada saat aku mengubah posisi tidur untuk yang ke sebelas kalinya, Baekhyun memasukki kamar yang aku tempati.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengganggumu," Baekhyun duduk di sebelahku.

"Iya. Banyak sekali," candaku. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku, Jane," ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Sungguh," timpalku.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku minta maaf karena aku terus mengawasimu," lanjut Baekhyun sambil menatap lurus ke mataku. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia megalihkan pandangannya dan berdecak pelan.

"A.. ada apa ?" tanyaku agak takut.

"Ah, tidak," ia kembali tersenyum. "Beristirahatlah, Jane. Kau pasti lelah."

Secepat kilat Baekhyun meninggalkan kamarku. Aku menatap pintu kamar yang terbuka sambil bertanya-tanya. Baekhyun benar-benar aneh.

Tatapanku beralih pada balkon di ujung ruangan. Pintunya terbuka dan sebuah dahan pohon pinus menjulur ke dalam. Aku tertarik untuk melihatnya. Karena, bagian ini sangat persis dengan yang ada di film Twilight, sungguh.

Aku turun dari kasur dan meraih sepatu kets juga jaket tebalku. Aku memakainya dengan perlahan karena takut menimbulkan keributan. Setelah selesai, aku mulai mengendap-endap ke balkon.

Seketika angin lembut menerpa wajahku ketika aku sudah berada di balkon. Malam musim gugur memang dingin. Tapi, malam ini aku sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan. Sekali lagi, karena aku seorang manusia serigala.

Aku menyentuh dahan itu. Basah. Mungkin karena hujan tadi sore.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah kaos tergeletak di dekat sofa balkon. Kaos berwarna hitam yang di pakai Kris siang tadi. Aku kembali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tahu barangkali Kris ada di sekitar sini. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya.

Pandanganku teralihkan pada garis perak di kejauhan. Sungai besar yang pernah ku lompati bersama Canyeol dan Kris. Aku tersenyum ketika membayangkan bagaimana jika aku melompat sendirian. Mungkin aku akan jatuh dan tenggelam.

Entah darimana, tiba-tiba aku ingin ke sungai itu. Aku mulai memanjat pembatas balkon dan melompat ke dahan pohon pinus yang menjulur itu. Sesaat aku terdiam sambil melihat ke bawah. Ternyata dahan ini tinggi sekali.

Aku teringat bagaimana cara Baekhyun memanjat pohon. Aku mulai merangkak ke dahan yang lebih besar dan mulai melompat ke dahan pohon yang lain.

Sensasinya ? Mengagumkan.

Aku terus mencoba melompat dari dahan pohon satu ke pohon yang lainnya. Ternyata tidak begitu sulit dan sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Bahkan menyenangkan.

Aku terus menuju sungai dengan melompati dahan pepohonan. Mungkin cara ini yang digunakan para serigala hingga mereka bisa bergerak dengan cepat dan gesit. Dan sekarang aku bisa melakukannya.

Setelah beberapa menit melompat-lompat –aku sampai mengganggu kawanan burung hantu yang sedang berburu–, aku sampai di pohon paling dekat sungai. Suasana sangat hening dan tenang. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara serangga atau burung hantu –yang tadi aku ganggu.

Aku memandangi sungai yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. Sangat tenang dan indah. Aku menyamankan posisiku di dahan tertinggi agar bisa menikmati pemandangan secara keseluruhan.

Aku tidak menyangka jika hutan akan seindah ini jika malam hari.

'_Jangan terlalu sering main ke danau. Jangan terlalu sering main ke hutan.'_

Tiba-tiba aku teringat pesan mama. Aku terkekeh geli. Maaf, mama. Aku melanggar semua pesanmu.

Aku merogoh ponselku yang ada di kantong jaket tebalku. Aku mulai mencari-cari nomor ponsel mama di daftar kontak. Lalu menekan tombol hijau setelah menemukannya.

Selama beberapa detik aku menunggu. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara _ring back tone_ milik mama. Mungkin mama sudah tidur atau ia meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar. Jadi ia tidak mendengar panggilanku.

"_Jane!_" tiba-tiba terdengar suara mama di seberang sana.

"Hi, Mama," sapaku.

"_Sudah satu minggu kau tidak menghubungi mama. Ponselmu selalu mati. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Jane ? Mama khawatir,_" rajuk mama. Aku terkekeh.

"Aku lupa membawa charger, Ma," O.K. aku berbohong.

"_Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menghubungiku ?_" tanya mama.

"Aku meminjam charger milik Mei." kebohongan akan selalu diikuti dengan kebohongan yang lainnya.

Aku melihat semak-semak yang tepat berada di bawahku bergerak. Aku melihat bayangan orang. Seketika bau aneh dan asing menyeruak, memenuhi hidungku. Bau ini tidak asing, tapi aku lupa ini bau apa.

"Ma, aku harus tidur. Besok aku akan menghubungimu lagi. _Bye_."

Aku menekan tombol merah tanpa mempedulikan interupsi dari mama. Aku mengantongi ponsel dan melompat turun dari pohon. Aku mendarat tepat di depan semak-semak bergerak tadi.

Selama beberapa detik aku menunggu. Namun, tak ada yang terjadi. Semak-semak itu tidak lagi bergerak ataupun orang yang ada di balik semak-semak itu keluar. Tapi, aku masih bisa mencium bau aneh itu. Bahkan semakin kuat.

"Tunjukkan dirimu. Aku tidak apa-apa." jaminku. Mendadak aku berubah menjadi pemberani. Entahlah.

Lalu, muncullah seseorang dari balik semak-semak. Ia berjalan mendekat hingga tubuhnya tertimpa cahaya bulan. Seorang laki-laki dengan postur tinggi. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian atas –aku sudah tidak asing lagi dengan gaya ini. Hanya sebuah celana hitam dan sepatu kets. Dan iris matanya berwarna kuning menyala, seperti kucing, seperti hendak bertransformasi.

"Kau.."

Aku mundur selangkah dan memasang ancang-ancang ketika mengenali siapa laki-laki ini. Pantas saja bau ini tidak asing. Ia salah satu kawanan Kai. Tapi, aku lupa siapa namanya.

"Apa ?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan wajah datar. Kulit putih pucatnya menambah kesan menakutkan.

"Kau.. salah satu teman Kai," jawabku. Senyuman mengerikan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tsk! Memang. Tak perlu seserius itu, Nona Chung. Aku tidak sebengis Kai." ucap laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu berjalan melewatiku. Sekilas aku melihat ada luka sayatan di lengannya. Mungkin ia baru saja berburu atau seekor beruang besar menyerangnya. Yang jelas, luka itu masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

Laki-laki itu duduk di atas batu besar. Aku melepaskan ancang-ancangku dan berjalan mendekatinya. Aku terus menatap luka yang terlihat menyakitkan itu. Aku tidak yakin keahlianku bisa bekerja padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Ini malam dan kau sendirian," ucap laki-laki itu. "Apa kau tidak takut diserang oleh Kai ? Atau mungkin aku ? Lalu dimana _bodyguard_-_bodyguard_-mu itu ?" lanjutnya dengan nada sinis tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari bulan.

"Aku bingung harus menjawab darimana." timpalku.

Laki-laki itu menatapku dengan matanya yang masih bersinar itu. Lalu kembali mendongak dan menatap bulan tiga perempat yang bersinar di atas.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan," jawabku seadanya. "Lalu, dimana teman-temanmu ?" tanyaku. Luhan kembali menatapku. Kali ini iris matanya sudah kembali normal.

Ia menepuk batu di sebelahnya. Memintaku untuk duduk. Aku melangkah dengan ragu. Aku takut sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan terjadi. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku tetap duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku lupa namamu," ucapku setelah beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kami.

"Luhan," timpalnya singkat.

"O.K.," aku menatap luka milik Luhan sekilas, lalu menatap wajahnya, "Dimana teman-temanmu ?" tanyaku lagi. Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"Berpesta."

Aku mengerti apa maksud Luhan. Aku tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dengan 'berpesta'.

"Kau tidak ikut ?" tanyaku. Luhan menggeleng. "Ada apa ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa memakan manusia tidak bersalah," jawabnya sambil terus menatap bulan. Tatapannya berubah sendu. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka. Tapi mereka tidak mau mendengarku."

Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Terutama Sehun. Ia sudah banyak berubah. Dulu, ia selalu mendengarkanku. Sekarang, ia lebih suka mengikuti Kai," tambah Luhan. "Entahlah, aku merasa, pengkhianatan pada kawananku yang sebelumnya demi Sehun hanya sia-sia."

Luhan memeluk kakinya sendiri. Sehingga darah yang di lukanya kembali menetes.

"Pengkhianatan ?"

"Dulunya aku bukan kawanan Kai. Aku bergabung dengan salah satu kawanan yang berada di Rusia. Lalu, aku mengetahui bahwa aku punya adik kandung yang terpisah. Untuk bagian ini tidak perlu diceritakan. Dan adik kandungku itu juga seorang manusia serigala. Dia Sehun. Kami sudah terpisah selama hampir dua puluh tahun. Aku ingin bersamanya. Aku rela mengkhianati kawananku demi bersama Sehun."

Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"Dan sekarang, aku merasa semua ini hanya sia-sia setelah Sehun seolah tidak menganggapku ada. Memalukan, ya ?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa Luhan memiliki iris mata yang berbeda. Maksudku, benar benar berbeda. Iris mata kananya berwarna biru tua, sedangkan yang sebelah kiri berwarna hitam. Kelihatan aneh.

"Tidak," jawabku.

"Aku merasa keadaan ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak didengarkan Sehun, aku tidak dianggap Sehun, aku dibenci kawananku yang sebelumnya, dan dua mata yang berbeda warna. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan," lanjut Luhan sambil mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke bulan.

"Memangnya, dua mata yang berbeda itu karena apa ?" tanyaku.

"Ketika manusia serigala bergabung dengan sebuah kawanan, lalu ia mengkhianati kawanan itu dan bergabung dengan yang lain, ia memiliki dua iris mata yang berbeda. Hitam sebagai tanda kawanan lamaku, dan biru sebagai tanda kawanan Kai," jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak akan mengkhianati kawananku," candaku.

"Memangnya kau punya kawanan ?" ledek Luhan.

"Tentu saja! Aku juga manusia serigala," timpalku dengan sebal.

"Apa ?!" Luhan tampak terkejut. Ia menatapku dengan keheranan. "B.. bagaimana bisa.." Luhan mengamatiku dari kaki hingga rambut. Aku terkekeh geli.

Aku rasa Luhan juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti kawanan Kris.

"Jane!"

.

.

* * *

.

Ditunggu review nya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Wolf

Main Casts :

Janeth Chung (OC)

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a EXO-M Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a EXO-M Tao

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Brothership, Friendship, Action

Type : Chaptered

Rating : T

Backsounds : Wolf – EXO, Black Pearl – EXO, Let Out The Beast – EXO

Summary : **Mereka ada, dan mereka nyata. Ketika kau tidak percaya, maka kau tidak akan melihatnya. Ketika kau percaya, kau akan melihatnya. Jadi, percayalah. Maka kau akan melihat dan mengetahui bahwa mereka benar-benar nyata dan benar-benar ada.**

.

* * *

.

Halo! Langsung aja yah ke chapter 6. maaf baru lanjut lama banget -_-v *ketawan kalau pemalas*

Check this out! ^^

.

* * *

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Aku dan Luhan menoleh ke seberang sungai secara bersamaan ketika mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku. Terlihat seseorang berlari. Lalu ia melompati sungai dan mendarat tepat di hadapan kami.

"Kris."

Aku melompat turun dari batu, menjauh dari salah satu musuh bebuyutan Kris. Begitu juga Luhan. Entah mengapa aku jadi merasa takut. Pada Kris tentunya.

Lihat saja matanya yang bersinar terang seperti seekor kucing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Kris dengan nada super datar dan dingin.

"Jalan-jalan," jawabku sekenanya. Kris berdecih kecil.

"Bodoh. Cepat kembali."

Kris berjalan melewatiku dan Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengancam, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan memerintah. Aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan sebal karena ia seenaknya saja memerintah orang. Dia pikir dia siapa –O.K. dia pemimpinku sekarang.

"Luhan.."

Aku menarik lengan kiri Luhan. Ia terlihat meringis kesakitan, tapi tidak memprotes. Aku menyentuh luka Luhan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian luka itu mulai menghilang. Luhan membulatkan matanya sambil menatapku keheranan. Sebuah senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya _smirk_, mengembang di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya dengan bersemangat.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jane!" Kris menginterupsi dari jauh. Rupanya ia masih menungguku.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar! Dasar cerewet.." timpalku sambil berteriak. Lalu memelankan suaraku di kalimat terakhir. Luhan tertawa.

"Siapa yang kau bilang cerewet ?!" bentak Kris dari kejauhan. "Cepat, gadis kecil!"

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Pagi ini aku mendengar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertengkar. Bahkan Baekhyun nyaris mencakar muka Chanyeol. Untung saja ada Suho dan Zitao yang melerai. Dan lebih untung lagi, Chanyeol tidak ada niatan untuk membalas Baekhyun. Ia hanya diam dan pasrah saja ketika Baekhyun berusaha menyakitinya.

Aku sudah bertanya pada Kris ataupun Kyungsoo tentang apa yang BaekYeol –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol– pertengkarkan. Tapi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memberikan jawaban pasti. Terutama Kris yang menjawab dengan seenaknya. Aku rasa ia masih marah soal aku mengatainya cerewet semalam.

Hanya Kyungsoo yang memberi sedikit _clue_. Ia bilang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sering bertengkar, dan mereka akan berbaikan secepat mereka bertengkar. Tapi, Kyungsoo kelihatan panik dan kacau ketika menjawab pertanyaanku. Mungkin, yang dipertengkarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kali ini lumayan serius.

Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap berada di kamarnya dan mogok bicara. Sedangkan Chanyeol, lebih suka untuk pergi berburu dan menenangkan diri. Sekali lagi, aku menangkap gelagat bahwa pertengkaran mereka lumayan serius.

"Aku ingin pulang sebentar." ucapku pada Zitao yang sedang membaca majalah di _pantry_.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Lalu tersenyum padaku. Zitao memang tampan. Tapi, hari ini ia terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya dengan kaos berkerah warna biru tua itu. Untuk beberapa saat aku seperti kehilangan kendali. Aku tidak tahu wajahku berbentuk seperti apa saat ini. Mungkin aku kelihatan bodoh dan aneh.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya Zitao sambil menarik tanganku agar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nenek dan Paman Ko pasti mengkhawatirkanku," jawabku. Zitao mengacak rambutku. Pipiku memanas. Oh tidak.

"Perlu di antar ?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu jalan pulang," tambahku.

"Jane.."

Zitao menggenggam kedua tanganku setelah meletakkan majalahnya di atas meja _pantry_.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ucapnya. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Soal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka bukan bertengkar karenamu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," jawabnya.

"A.. aku.."

Zitao menduga kalau aku ingin pulang karena pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hubungi aku jika kau butuh bantuan." ucapnya sambil menyelipkan rambutku di balik telingaku.

Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Zitao.

"Tentu. Aku pergi."

Aku menepuk bahu Zitao dan mulai berjalan keluar dari rumah besar di tengah hutan itu. Aku tidak berniat untuk berpamitan pada yang lain karena keadaan sedang kacau. Biar Zitao saja yang memberitahu mereka kalau aku pergi.

Aku berjalan menyusuri hutan menuju sungai besar yang ada di ujung lembah. Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk berlari seperti anjing kesetanan atau melompati pohon seperti monyet gila. Entahlah. Ada sedikit ganjalan di dadaku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu itu apa.

Aku berhenti melangkah ketika melihat sungai yang hanya berjarak lima puluh meter di bawah sana. Tiba-tiba tenggorokanku terasa kering. Aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa melompati sungai itu dengan selamat.

Setelah berdoa dan memantapkan hati, aku mulai berlari ke arah sungai. Aku tidak pernah menduga jika aku bisa berlari secepat ini.

Ketika mendekati sungai, aku melihat sebuah batu datar yang biasa digunakan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun untuk tumpuan melompat. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara yang sama.

Aku memijakkan kaki kananku pada batu itu dan mulai melompat. Tubuhku seperti didorong agar terus melayang di atas sungai. Sensasinya luar biasa, antara takut mati dan senang karena adrenalin terpacu.

Hingga aku mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di seberang sungai. Kakiku tidak bertumpu dengan baik sampai-sampai aku terjatuh dan terguling. Daun-daun basah mengotori mantel dan rambutku. Aku terlihat seperti yeti, atau mungkin monster rawa yang menjijikkan.

Aku kembali berjalan setelah membersihkan tubuhku dari daun-daun kotor. Ini kedua kalinya aku berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan. Tapi, rasanya sangat berbeda. Aku tidak ketakutan lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin. Malah, aku menikmatinya.

Aku melihat seekor rusa kecil berbulu cokelat kemerahan indah sedang memakan daun dari dahan pohon yang rendah. Jaraknya kira-kira sepuluh meter dari tempatku berdiri. Ingin sekali aku menyentuh rusa itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak yakin rusa itu akan dengan suka rela disentuh oleh seorang manusia serigala.

Rusa kecil itu menatapku dengan mata _almond_-nya. Aku kira, ia akan lari tunggang langgang karena ketakutan. Tapi, ia malah berjalan mendekatiku secara perlahan. Aku berjongkok perlahan sambil mengulurkan tangan dan menjentik-jenttikan jariku.

Rusa kecil itu berhenti sejenak. Ia kelihatan ragu. Aku tersenyum padanya dan mulai merangkak mendekati rusa kecil itu.

"Jangan takut. Aku sudah sarapan kok." jaminku.

Rusa itu kembali mendekatiku hingga kami hanya berjarak dua meter saja. Aku terus menjentikkan jari-jariku untuk menarik perhatiannya. Hingga rusa itu sudah benar-benar dekat denganku. Rusa itu terus mengendus jari-jariku. Mungkin sedang berusaha mengenaliku.

Perlahan aku mengelus moncong rusa itu. Ia kelihatan nyaman karena terus memejamkan mata. Ya ampun, rusa ini indah sekali.

"Dimana teman-temanmu ?" tanyaku. Rusa itu diam saja. Tapi, aku bisa tahu ia ingin mengatakan '_sedang mencari makan_'.

Aku terus mengelus moncong rusa itu. Aku rasa, rusa ini suka aku.

Tiba-tiba tubuh rusa itu menegang ketika aku mulai mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Hey, hey, tenang Lulu–" aku rasa nama itu cocok untuknya, "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Lulu terus bergerak dengan gusar. Hingga pada akhirnya ia berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkanku. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya karena Lulu terlalu cepat. Mengingat dia seekor rusa.

Aku rasa, Lulu takut akan sesuatu. Dan itu bukan aku, karena Lulu baik-baik saja saat aku mengelus moncongnya.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Bersiaga, siapa tahu ada manusia serigala lain di sekitar sini yang bermaksud memburu Lulu. Hingga Lulu merasakan hawa tidak enak dan memilih untuk pergi secepatnya dari sini.

Tiba-tiba, bau aneh menyeruak memenuhi paru-paruku. Bau aneh yang sangat aku kenal dan aku benci. Bau yang baru semalam aku cium. Bau yang terasa sangat mengancam. Bau kawanan Kai.

Dan sialnya, bau ini terasa sangat kuat. Aku rasa, mereka dalam formasi penuh.

Aku memasang ancang-ancang ketika merasakan bau itu semakin kuat. Aku terus menyiagakan penglihatan dan pendengaranku. Siapa tahu, Kai tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerangku. Atau mungkin, ada kawanan lain yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara erangan serigala. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, enam ekor serigala besar muncul dari balik pepohonan. Dua berbulu abu-abu, tiga cokelat terang, dan satu hitam. Ingat, mereka besar. Sangat besar.

"_Oh, damn._" umpatku.

Aku teringat perkataan Paman Ko.

'_Mereka ada, dan mereka nyata. Ketika kau tidak percaya, maka kau tidak akan melihatnya. Ketika kau percaya, kau akan melihatnya. Jadi, percayalah. Maka kau akan melihat dan mengetahui bahwa mereka benar-benar nyata dan benar-benar ada._'

O.K., itu artinya sekarang aku percaya dan bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Tidak seperti kejadian tempo hari ketika aku dihajar habis-habisan oleh sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku lihat. Lagipula, aku 'kan juga manusia serigala sekarang.

Keenam serigala itu menatapku. Mereka kelihatan lapar dan itu menyebalkan. Apa mereka juga akan memakanku ? Lupakan. Tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku juga manusia serigala sekarang.

Serigala berbulu hitam itu maju mendahului teman-temannya. Serigala itu mulai berdiri dan berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai.

Kai hanya mengenakan celana _training_ selutut berwarna abu-abu dan sepatu kets. Seperti biasa, memamerkan bagian tubuh atasnya –begitulah hobi para manusia serigala laki-laki.

"Halo, Jane," sapa Kai sambil tersenyum memuakkan.

"Apa mamumu ?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan ancang-ancang.

"Kami hanya sedang berburu. Lalu melihat target kami bersamamu. Kami ingin mengambilnya. Tapi sayang, rusa kecil bernama Lulu itu bisa melarikan diri," jawab Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Biarkan Lulu pergi. Ia masih kecil. Kalian bisa mencari rusa lain yang lebih besar," timpalku.

"Tentu. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mengobati luka Luhan."

Aku menatap Luhan –yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi manusia- tidak percaya. Sudah pasti Kai membaca pikiran Luhan dan mereka tahu kalau aku juga manusia serigala. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Oh, tidak masalah." timpalku santai.

Kai menyeringai.

"Aku heran. Kau tidak terbaca Jane.." ucapnya. "Sayangnya, aku sudah tahu rahasiamu."

Kai melompat dan dalam hitungan detik ia berubah menjadi serigala hitam lagi. Ia berlari ke arahku, bersiap menerkamku kapanpun dia mau. Aku bisa mendengar Luhan dan salah satu temannya berteriak memintaku berlari. Sedangkan ada satu lagi yang meneriaki Kai agar tidak menyerangku.

Aku berbalik dan mencoba berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Aku merutukki diriku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu cara bertransformasi menjadi seekor serigala. Aku lupa meminta diajari oleh Zitao ataupun yang lainnya. Kalau saja aku tidak ceroboh, mungkin sekarang aku sudah melawan Kai.

"Mau lari kemana, gadis kecil ?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan menakutkan, sama sekali berbeda dengan suaranya saat menjadi manusia.

Aku terus berlari. Mencoba menjauh dari jangkauan Kai. Tapi, aku masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Kai tak kurang dari sepuluh meter di belakangku. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang lain.

'_Siapa pun, tolong aku!_'

Tak ada jawaban.

Berkali-kali aku berusaha menghubungi kawananku. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang menjawab. Aku kembali merutukki diri sendiri soal kenapa-aku-punya-konsentrasi-yang-teramat-sangat-r endah. Hingga di saat terdesak seperti ini pun aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Aku terus berlari ke arah barat. Entahlah, aku hanya yakin bahwa arah yang aku tuju adalah ke pemukiman penduduk. Tentu saja ke desa nenek. Sekaligus aku meminta tolong pada Paman Ko. Lagipula, aku yakin Kai dan kawanannya tidak berani memasukki pemukiman penduduk.

Sialnya, rencanaku tidak berjala lancar.

Kakiku tersandung sebuah akar pohon pinus yang mencuat ke permukaan tanah. Aku nyaris saja terjatuh kalau saja aku tidak menjaga keseimbangan. Dan sayangnya, Kai dan kawanannya berhasil mengepungku.

"Apa mamumu ?" tanyaku sambil terus bersiaga. Siapa tahu dua serigala berwarna cokelat terang di belakangku akan menerkam.

"Hanya bermain saja. Oh, ayolah Jane. Kami tidak akan memakan sesama manusia serigala," timpal serigala berwarna abu-abu. Suaranya sangat familiar. Mungkin dia adalah laki-laki hantu yang menakut-nakutiku tempo hari.

"Lagipula, aku hanya ingin meluruskan satu hal," ucap Kai. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau anak dri Zhoumi atau bukan. Jika memang iya, kau harus disingkirkan, manis. Aku tak ingin kawanan Kris bertambah kuat."

Oh, jadi mereka haus kekuatan ? Bodoh.

"Aku tidak pernah mengganggu kalian–"

"Kau jelas mengganggu!" timpal Kai marah. Aku nyaris terjungkal karena takut. "Zhoumi menghancurkan segalanya! Dan aku jelas tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang sama," lanjut Kai.

"Maaf, jika papaku pernah mengacaukan hidupmu," sesalku.

"Maaf ? Aku tidak bodoh, Jane!"

Kai merangsek maju. Aku terjungkal karena Kai mendorongku. Kai terus berusaha mencakar dan menggigitku. Dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menghindar. Untung saja Luhan dan salah satu serigala berwarna cokelat terang terus berusaha mencegah Kai untuk tidak menyerangku. Hanya saja, sisa serigala yang lain tetap menyerangku.

Aku hanya bisa menghindar dan sesekali menendang serigala-serigala itu agar menjauh. Awalnya, aku bisa menghindari mereka. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku mulai lelah dan mengalami kesulitan.

Bahkan serigala dengan bulu abu-abu itu berhasil mengoyak lengan kiriku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Dan mantelku sudah dipenuhi dengan darah.

Kalau saja, serigala berbulu abu-abu yang lainnya tidak mendorong telak kembarannya, mungkin lengan kiriku sudah putus.

Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk meninju moncong bau Kai. Juga mendorong dua serigala berbulu cokelat terang itu agar menjauh.

Kai kelihatan tidak suka ketika aku meninju telak moncongnya. Ia kembali maju, menindihku dan mencakar pipiku.

Seketika rasa sakit dan perih mulai menyerang pipi kiriku. Bau anyir darah juga mulai memenuhi udara.

Hening sesaat.

Hingga aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada diriku. Aku merasa marah. Marah pada Kai yang sudah mencakar wajahku yang selalu aku rawat dengan baik. Dan aku merasa itu bukan diriku.

Detik berikutnya, ketika mataku terbuka, segalanya berubah menjadi kebiru-biruan. Tatapanku berubah menjadi lebih fokus, tapi hiperaktif dan tidak terkontol –seperti terkena ADHD. Sekali lagi, aku merasa aku bukan diriku sendiri.

Telingaku juga terasa lebih tajam. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara serangga-serangga yang beterbangan menjauh dari sini. Bahkan suara kepakan sayapnya. Bahkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Aku mendorong semua serigala yang berada di sekitarku. Dan ajaibnya, mereka terpental hingga beberapa meter.

Kai kembali merangsek maju. Aku menggenggam moncong Kai. Lalu mulai bangun dan mengangkatnya. Kai kelihatan kesakitan. Kakinya terus bergerak tanda minta dilepaskan.

Tentu saja aku menurutinya.

Aku melempar Kai ke sembarang arah dan beberapa detik kemudian aku bisa mendengar suara tubuh Kai yang menghantam pohon pinus.

Kai pingsan.

Aku menatap serigala yang lain secara bergantian. Mereka mudur selangkah, tanda takut, kecuali serigala berbulu abu-abu yang aku yakini sebagai Luhan. Serigala itu terus menatapku, terlihat tidak percaya dan bertanya-tanya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah anak panah menancap di tanah dekat kakiku. Aku menoleh ke atas dan mendapati bayangan lima orang berdiri di dahan pohon. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas karena cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

Seketika Luhan dan si laki-laki hantu itu berubah menjadi manusia dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Kai yang masih pingsan. Mereka kelihatan gusar dan panik.

"Jane, lari!" ucap Luhan sambil memapah Kai yang sudah berubah menjadi manusia, tapi masih pingsan.

Kawanan Kai mulai berlari menjauh dari lokasi 'pertempuran kecil' kami. Aku juga mulai berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Walaupun rasa sakit luar bisa terus menggerogoti lengan dan pipi kiriku, aku tetap berusaha berlari. Aku merasa, lima laki-laki tadi 'agak' berbahaya.

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Nenek menangis ketika aku sampai di rumah dalam keadaan kacau. Sedangkan Paman Ko kelihatan marah. Tapi aku tahu, ia sangat khawatir padaku. Sangat.

Nenek terus menanyaiku soal kemana aku pergi beberapa hari ini. Juga soal darimana aku mendapatkan luka-luka mengenaskan ini. Aku hanya tersenyum, tak mampu menjawab. Dan aku yakin Paman Ko sudah mengerti apa yang baru saja aku alami.

Nenek tidak memperbolehkanku keluar rumah lagi –kecuali ke kamar mandi. Ia bilang ia tidak ingin aku menghilang dan kembali dengan luka yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Nenek juga sudah meminta maaf soal identitas manusia serigalaku. Dan aku tidak bisa memaksa diriku untuk tidak memaafkannya.

Malamnya, aku berdiskusi tentang banyak hal dengan Paman Ko di teras. Soal Papa, soal kawanan Kris, soal kawanan Kai, soal aku, dan juga soal lima orang yang secara tidak langsung melerai pertempuranku dengan kawanan Kai.

Pama Ko sendiri tidak tahu menahu soal lima orang itu. Aku terus mendesaknya. Tapi, aku tidak mendapatkan apapun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Hangeng. Aku tidak ingin terlihat tua dengan sebuatan paman itu," protesnya ketika aku sedang mendesaknya soal lima orang tak dikenal itu.

"Hangeng ? Seingatku namamu tidak ada unsur 'Hangeng'-nya," timpalku sebal.

"Hangeng nama asliku, gadis kecil," balas Paman Ko sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Kau pasti berbohong," aku tidak ingin kala.

"Aku tidak berbohong, gadis kecil."

Paman Ko mencubit pipi kiriku. Aku meringis kesakitan karena cubitan Paman Ko mengenai luka cakaran Kai.

"Paman, sakit!" ucapku sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipiku.

"Maaf, Jane." timpal Paman Ko sambil terkekeh geli.

Aku mengelus luka di pipiku.

"Pipiku pasti bercodet setelah ini," keluhku.

"Tidak. Kau lupa kalau kau manusia serigala ?" aku menggeleng. "Serigala punya tingkat _recovery_ yang cukup hebat." lanjut Paman Ko.

Kami mengakhiri diskusi malam itu karena nenek bilang sudah menyiapkan ayam bakar untuk makan malam.

.

***** Wolf *****

.

"Luka apa ini ?" tanya Kris saat aku kembali mengunjungi rumah besar di tengah hutan itu –aku kabur lagi dari rumah nenek. Kris menyentuh luka yang hampir menjadi codet di pipiku. Dengan cepat aku menepisnya.

"Anjing milik Fei mencakarku." jawabku. Bohong. Tentunya.

Kris terus menatapku dengan matanya yang mengintimidasi itu. Berusaha mencari celah kalau aku berbohong atau mengarang cerita. Dan aku yakin, ia tidak akan menemukan jawaban apapun dari otakku.

"Jane ?"

Zitao muncul dari balik punggung Kris. Ia tersenyum padaku sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku berani bersumpah, Kris menatap Zitao tidak suka. Tapi, aku berusaha menyingkirkan segala pemikiran burukku.

"Ada apa dengan pipimu ?" tanya Zitao. Seketika air mukanya berubah khawatir.

"Ulah anjing milik Fei," aku berbohong lagi.

"Kau tidak mencoba mengobati lukamu sendiri ?" tanya Zitao lagi sambil menyentuh luka di pipiku. Sekali lagi, aku bisa melihat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sudah. Tapi, hasilnya tidak secepat ketika aku mengobati orang lain." jawabku. Pipiku memanas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara piring pecah. Aku, Zitao, dan Kris sontak berlari menuju dapur, di mana sumber suara itu berasal.

Di sana, Baekhyun dengan apron dan kompor yang masih menyala berdiri mematung dengan wajah _shock_. Wajahnya memucat dan matanya terus menatap ke arah lembah di bawah sana. Matanya mulai basah. Mungkin ia akan menangis dalam hitungan detik.

"Ada apa ? Baekhyun-ah, neon gwaenchana –apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah berada di sana.

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar. Seolah ia ingin bicara, tapi tidak sanggup.

"Baekkie-ya!" Chanyeol terus mengguncang dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan.

"Ch.. Chanyeol-ah.. Ada musuh yang memasukki wilayah kita. Mereka berhasil melompati sungai.." ucap Baekhyun dengan terbata-bata.

"_Damn!_" umpat Kris.

Kris berbalik dan mulai melepas kaosnya, diikuti yang lain –kecuali Baekhyun. Mereka berlari menuju pintu keluar, bersiap untuk bertarung agar musuh meninggalkan wilayah kekuasaan mereka.

Aku berlari mengikuti mereka. Dan sekilas, aku melihat empat ekor serigala berlari mendaki lembah menuju pelataran rumah ini. Salah satu di antara mereka berbulu hitam pekat, yang sudah sangat aku kenali.

Oh sial, Kai mau apa lagi _sih_ ?

Belum sempat kami mencapai pintu keluar, pintu itu sudah didobrak dan masuklah empat ekor serigala itu ke dalam rumah. Aku menghentikan langkah dan mundur. Aku tidak ingin terluka lagi seperti kemarin. Aku tidak ingin menambah codet di pipiku.

Beberapa detik kemudian kawanan Kai mulai berubah menjadi manusia. Yang mengejutkan adalah, terdapat banyak luka menganga di tubuh mereka. Seolah mereka baru saja bertempur habis-habisan.

"Mereka datang!" ucap salah satu di antara mereka. Ia sampai terduduk di lantai saking lemasnya. Bahkan ia sampai menangis.

Aku menatap mereka tidak percaya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Manusia serigala seberingas mereka menangis ?

"S.. siapa yang datang ?" tanya Zitao.

Kai mulai berlutut di hadapan Kris. Matanya sembab. Wajahnya sedikit rusak karena lebam di dahinya.

"Mereka datang. Para pemburu _werewolf_.."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

.

Ditunggu review nya ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Wolf

Main Casts :

Janeth Chung (OC)

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a EXO-M Kris

Huang Zi Tao a.k.a EXO-M Tao

Genre : Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Brothership, Friendship, Action

Type : Chaptered

Rating : T

Backsounds : Wolf – EXO, Black Pearl – EXO, Let Out The Beast – EXO

Summary : **Mereka ada, dan mereka nyata. Ketika kau tidak percaya, maka kau tidak akan melihatnya. Ketika kau percaya, kau akan melihatnya. Jadi, percayalah. Maka kau akan melihat dan mengetahui bahwa mereka benar-benar nyata dan benar-benar ada.**

.

.

* * *

.

Halo semuanya! ^^

Chapter 7 is out! Hehehehe.

Ngomong-ngomong, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan (telat telat XD)

Oh iya. Ada sedikit peringatan untuk chapter ini. Kat menyisipkan sedikit yaoi. Bagi yang kurang suka, dimohon untuk jangan melakukan bashing. Kat cuma nggak bisa menahan hasrat (?) untuk couple yang satu ini. Jadi, tolong maafkan Kat T^T *nangis bombay*

Udah langsung aja ya. Check this out! ^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

***** Wolf *****

.

"Mereka datang. Para pemburu _werewolf_.."

Seketika suasana berubah menjadi tegang. Entahlah. Aku merasa langit berubah menjadi sedikit gelap dan udara bertambah dingin. Mungkin sudah mendekati musim dingin, atau memang suasananya sedikit didramatisir.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menangis, bahkan lebih keras dari laki-laki berpipi tembam tadi. Sehun tersungkur ke lantai, seolah sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri lagi.

"Mereka membunuh Luhan Hyung.." ucap Sehun sambil meraung-raung.

Seketika hatiku serasa disayat. Akhir-akhir ini Luhan banyak membantuku. Bisa dibilang, kami mulai berteman. Tapi.. Luhan mati ?

"Juga Lay Gege.." tambah Kai sambil menunduk. Aku bisa melihat air mata menetes dari matanya. Ia kelihatan terpuruk.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar suara isakan Sehun dan laki-laki berpipi tembam tadi. Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua. Tapi, Kris selalu menghalanginya. Kris tidak mengizinkan satupun di antara kami mendekat ke kawanan Kai.

Ingin rasanya aku memukul kepala Kris. Jelas-jelas mereka terluka dan membutuhkan bantuan. Tapi, ia tetap bersikap keras dan egois. Aku rasa ia tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin dari kawanan ini.

"Kami menemukan mereka terbunuh di pinggir sungai," tambah laki-laki yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Tolong, bantu kami," lanjut Kai.

"Membantu seperti apa ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin mereka juga memburu kawananmu. Karena..." Kai menatapku ragu. Lalu menunduk.

Kris dan teman-temannya beralih menatapku.

"Apa ?" tanyaku kebingungan.

Mereka tidak berhenti menatapku.

"Ayolah. Kalian tidak menuduhku sebagai salah satu anggota dari 'pemburu _werewolf_' itu 'kan ?" aku memprotes.

"Maafkan kami, Jane," timpal Kai.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" Kris menginterupsi. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kami menyerang Jane kemarin. Kalau saja Jane tidak bersama kami saat para pemburu itu datang, mungkin kawanan kalian tidak akan terdeteksi keberadaannya." terang Sehun.

Kris mengerang frustasi. Ia nyaris menghancurkan meja kaca kalau saja Zitao tidak menahannya. Kris menatapku marah. Aku bisa melihat iris matanya mulai berubah warna. Dan aku tak bergeming, tetap berada di tempatku berdiri.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Suho mendekatiku dan mulai menghadang Kris yang bisa kapan saja menyerangku. Aku sendiri sudah mulai memasang ancang-ancang kalau-kalau Kris mau memberiku codet baru.

"Zitao-er.." suara Kris terdengar berat dan menakutkan.

"Ya, Gege ?" tanya Zitao.

Hening lagi.

"Kau tidak mengantar Jane pulang kemarin ? Lalu yang lain ? Kenapa kalian membiarkan Jane pergi sendirian ? Lalu kau, Jane. Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku ?" tanya Kris secara bertubi-tubi. Air mukanya melunak seketika.

"A.. aku.."

Aku tidak sanggup menjawab apa-apa. Hingga Kris memerintahkan yang lain untuk membawa Kai dan kawanannya naik ke lantai dua.

Aku hanya menatap Kris keheranan. Ia cepat sekali merubah pikirannya. Bahkan sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang _ling-lung_ yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Bukan tipikal pemimpin.

Aku dan Baekhyun menyiapkan obat-obatan. Yang lain mulai membantu kawanan Kai untuk berjalan menuju lantai dua. Sedangkan Kris malah berdiri diam di depan kulkas. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sehun menjerit ketika Baekhyun menetesi luka gigitan di kakinya dengan alkohol. Ia kelihatan kesakitan, sangat kesakitan. Dan pada akhirnya, aku memutsukan untuk memakai kekuatanku –aku tidak tega melihat Sehun yang seperti itu.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, luka-luka mereka sudah mulai sembuh. Hanya saja, lebam di wajah Kai sedikit sulit dihilangkan. Aku sampai mencoba berkali-kali. Tapi, tidak menimbulkan perubahan yang signifikan.

"Apa yang mengenai dahimu ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengompres luka Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kai yang terkulai tidak berdaya di atas sofa. "Seperti sebuah pentungan _baseball_. Hanya saja, ada banyak _spike_ tumpul di ujungnya," lanjut Kai. Suho dan Chanyeol saling tatap.

"Ya Tuhan.." Suho memijat dahinya.

"Ada apa ?" tanyaku.

"Senjata itu berbahaya. Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkannya.." jawab Suho. Atau lebih tepatnya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Malamnya kami mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk mengurai ketegangan. Ketegangan antara Kris dan Kai, juga soal para pemburu _werewolf_ itu. Dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak pulang –lagi.

Kyungsoo memasak sangat banyak. Mengingat jumlah kami yang sangat banyak –juga– dan keseluruhan dari kami adalah manusia serigala. Tentu saja membutuhkan porsi makan jauh lebih besar dari orang pada umumnya.

Entah perasaanku saja, atau memang Kai terus menempel pada Kyungsoo ?

Bahkan Kai sampai menemaninya memasak meskipun tidak membantu apa-apa. Aku rasa, Kai menyukai Kyungsoo. Jane, kau mulai lagi.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke balkon. Di sana, Chanyeol sedang berusaha membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Namun, Baekhyun terus membuang mukanya. Padahal jelas-jelas ia membuang muka karena menahan tawa.

Sedangkan di pojok balkon aku melihat Sehun sedang berdiri sambil menatap lembah. Wajahnya kelihatan sedih dan terpuruk. Aku yakin ia merasa sangat kehilangan Luhan, kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kris sedang berdiri di sebelahku. Sekilas ia menatapku, lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Sedang duduk-duduk." jawabku sekenanya.

Kris tidak menimpali. Ia malah melihat ke sekeliling, seolah sedang memastikan sesuatu.

"Ikut aku," ajaknya.

"Kemana ?" tanyaku setengah bingung.

"Ikut saja. Cepat."

Kris mulai berjalan meninggalkanku. Untuk sesaat aku ragu. Untuk apa mengikutinya ? Dan seolah tubuhku bertolak belakang dengan pikiranku. Aku mulai mengikuti Kris yang berjalan menuju lantai satu.

Kris membawaku ke halaman belakang. Aku sampai terkejut melihat tatanan halaman belakang yang begitu indah. Ada banyak lampion di gantungkan. Menimbulkan cahaya kuning yang hangat. Juga terdapat sebuah bangku piknik di tengah halaman. Di atasnya sudah ada beberapa piring kosong –Kyungsoo belum mengeluarkan makanannya. Sangat indah.

"Kau yang menatanya ?" tanyaku keheranan sambil menatap lampion-lampion.

"Belum selesai," timpalnya sambil mengamati hasil kerjanya.

"Ini mengagumkan, Kris,"

"Kau suka ?" Kris menatapku penuh harap. Senyuman lebar terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Suka. Sangat suka. Yang lain pasti juga." ucapku sambil duduk di bangku piknik.

Kris mengikutiku. Ia duduk tepat di sebelahku.

Dan suasana hening pun hadir di antara kami.

Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul ketika aku baru menyadari bahwa aku dan Kris hanya berdua di sini. Dadaku mulai menghangat. Juga pipiku. Perasaan aneh yang –mungkin– pernah aku rasakan. Tapi, aku lupa penyebabnya apa.

Aku sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Jane.."

Kris memelukku dari samping. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada bahuku. Hangat.

Jantungku mendadak berpacu cepat. Pipiku bertambah panas dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi." ucapnya sambil mempererat pelukannya padaku.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Rasanya seperti hampir mati ketika aku tahu kau sendirian berada di hutan. Jangan diulangi lagi. Kau menyiksaku, Jane," tambahnya.

"Kris.."

Kris mencium keningku. Lalu kembali memelukku.

"Maaf.."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Jadi.. yang membuat Kris hmpir mengamuk pagi tadi adalah.. aku ?

Aku mendorong Kris menjauh ketika melihat Xiumin dan Chen –teman Kai– muncul dari balik pohon di halaman belakang. Wajah mereka terlihat terkejut. Lalu, mereka menyapaku dan Kris, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan mereka tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Kami akan membantu Kyungsoo membawa makanan keluar." ucap Xiumin setelah beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kami.

Xiumin dan Chen berjalan memasukki rumah. Aku hanya bisa berharap mereka tidak _ember_ soal tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah Kyungsoo dan Kai yang membawa beberapa piring cemilan, diikuti Xiumin dan Chen yang membawa sepiring besar daging rusa panggang yang baunya sangat memanjakan hidung.

Lalu, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho, Zitao, dan Sehun mulai bermunculan. Sepertinya mereka juga mulai mencium bau-bauan enak dari halaman belakang –karena bau makanan buatan Kyungsoo sangat luar biasa.

Setelah semuanya sudah tertata rapi, kami mulai duduk di bangku piknik dan mengobrol. Aku bisa melihat Kris agak mendorong Zitao sebelum ia duduk di sebelahku. Entahlah, seolah membuat Zitao secara tidak sadar pindah tempat duduk.

"Kau mau sosis keju ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Hyung, kau tidak menawariku ?"

Mataku hampir melompat keluar ketika mengetahui bahwa yang berbicara dengan nada –errr– manja barusan adalah Kai.

"Ah, kau juga mau ? Tunggu sebentar, ne.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil meraih garpu.

"Aku bisa mengambil sendiri." sanggahku sambil membalik piring yang ada di hadapanku.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sebongkah daging rusa panggang mendarat di atas piringku. Aku menoleh dan menatap Kris keheranan. Sedangkan Kris hanya asyik mengunyah daging, seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Aku tidak sanggup menghabiskannya. Ini terlalu banyak," ucapku pada Kris.

"Makan saja dulu. Kalau tidak habis, berikan padaku." balasnya cuek.

Aku benci sifat Kris yang berubah-ubah. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia memeluk dan menciumku, sekarang ia sudah berubah menjadi Kris yang kelewat cuek lagi.

"Laki-laki labil.." gumamku pelan.

Kris menatapku dengan tatapan tajam yang dibingkai dengan alis hitam tebalnya itu. Aku rasa ia mendengar apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan. Sedangkan, aku hanya bisa tersenyum keki dan mulai memakan daging rusa panggang besar yang ada di hadapanku.

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kawanan Kris bisa bersatu dengan kawanan Kai yang sudah kehilangan dua personil. Mereka terlihat semakin dekat dan mulai bisa bekerja sama. Dan satu hal, aku selalu mendapati Kai berada di sekitar Kyungsoo.

Kris, Zitao, dan Kai lebih sering berdiskusi ketika malam. Mereka bertukar informasi. Tentang segala hal. Mulai dari _spot-spot_ rusa berlimpah, hingga soal para pemburu _werewolf_ itu. Mereka juga mengatur strategi supaya para pemburu _werewolf_ itu tidak menemukan keberadaan dua kawanan yang sudah bersatu untuk bertahan itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kris dan Kai adalah pimpinan dua kawanan yang sebelumnya sudah mengalami permusuhan purba. Tetap saja ada perbedaan pendapat. Tentang segala hal. Beberapa kali mereka nyaris 'berbenturan' lagi. Tapi, Kyungsoo selalu mampu membuat kepala Kai dingin dan kembali ke topik utama.

Xiumin dan Chen banyak mengobrol dan terlihat dekat dengan Suho. Dengan sifat Suho yang ke-'bapak'-an, juga sifat Xiumin dan Chen yang _slengean_ dan suka bercanda, mereka kelihatan cocok. Seolah Suho sedang mengasuh dua anak kembar yang sangat manja kepada ayahnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah akur –lagi, begitu kata Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah mulai terlihat melakukan aktivitas bersama. Usut-punya-usut, mereka bertengkar karena Baekhyun sedang stres memikirkan sesuatu, dan Chanyeol bercanda kelewat batas hingga membuat Baekhyun berubah _liar_.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia lebih sering terlihat sendiri. Ia sering melamun di balkon atau tiba-tiba menghilang dan kembali beberapa jam kemudian. Jelas, ia masih terpuruk soal matinya Luhan di tangan para pemburu _werewolf_.

Dan aku ? Nomaden. _Werewolf_ nomaden. Satu hari, aku di 'sarang', di hari yang lain, aku akan berada di rumah nenek. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa terus menetap di rumah Kris. Dan juga, aku tidak mungkin terus berada di rumah nenek tanpa berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lainnya.

Nenek sering pura-pura marah ketika aku berpamitan untuk menginap di 'sarang'. Sampai Paman Ko, _oh maaf_, Hangeng harus mengalihkan perhatian nenek. Apa aku belum memberitahu kalian ? Paman Ko memaksaku untuk memanggilnya dengan nama Hangeng itu. O.K., aku terpaksa memanggilnya seperti itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, liburanku akan selesai sebentar lagi. Tinggal tujuh hari tersisa. Tinggal tujuh hari lagi aku berada di Guangzhou dan harus segera kembali ke Beijing untuk mencari universitas. Kembali ke kehidupan 'normal'.

Ngomong-ngomong lagi, aku sedang memperhatikan Zitao yang membaca buku di balkon. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan... tampan. Hehe. Iya, dia tampan. Di tambah dengan latar belakang langit cerah dan daun-daun hijau, pemandangan sempurna.

Zitao terlihat seperti pangeran, atau mungkin tokoh utama tampan yang ada di dalam komik-komik Jepang. Ia terlihat sangat sempurna hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Hingga sebuah tangan membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Zitao.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Tidak ada." jawabku setengah grogi.

Kyungsoo menarik kursi _pantry_ yang lain. Lalu duduk tepat di sebelahku.

"Dia memang tampan," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyangga dagunya dengan satu tangannya. Ia juga tersenyum lebar ke arah Zitao.

"Kai juga tampan," sindirku sambil menatap Zitao juga. Aku bisa melihat di sudut mataku ketika tubuh Kyungsoo menegang.

"Kai ? Memang. Dia memang tampan. Ngg.. Kenapa jadi membicarakan Kai ?" balas Kyungsoo dengan suara agak panik. Aku terkekeh.

"Tidak. Tidak ada," aku memancing Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo terlihat memainkan ujung lengan _hoodie_-nya. Sepertinya ia sedikit gugup dan panik ketika aku menyenggol sedikit soal Kai di hadapannya. Aku diam, menunggu beberapa saat, menunggu bagaimana sikap Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

Jantungku hampir terlepas dari rongganya ketika Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba menggenggam lenganku dengan erat. Wajahnya kelihatan ketakutan.

"Jane-ah.." ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

"Y.. ya ?" tanyaku sedikit bingung.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan Kai tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Sungguh. Aku dan dia hanya dekat sebagai teman. Aku mohon jangan salah paham."

Penjelasan itu cukup membuatku semakin yakin kalau terjadi sesuatu di antara Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah cukup," ucapku sambil mengangkat tangan. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit lega. "Kalian cocok _kok_. Sungguh!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo hampir melempar vas bunga ke arahku ketika aku sedang berlari menjauh.

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Ada banyak hal yang aku pelajari selama berada di antara sepuluh laki-laki manusia serigala.

Pertama, untuk tidak merengek kesakitan hanya karena luka kecil. Seperti digigit nyamuk, terantuk kursi, tertimpa balok kayu, dan terjerembab di kamar mandi. Kecengengan agak kurang diterima di kalangan laki-laki.

Kedua, untuk mementingkan kepentingan kelompok daripada pribadi. Tidak boleh ada keegoisan. Segalanya harus dikorbankan demi kebaikan bersama. Kecuali, untuk urusan perut. Kau boleh bertingkah egois.

Ketiga, untuk tidak mengganggu orang yang sedang berkonsentrasi. Karena, laki-laki manusia serigala akan berubah menjadi sangat sensitif seperti gadis-gadis PMS ketika pekerjaan mereka diganggu. Lebih baik jaga jarak daripada harus memiliki codet baru di wajah.

Keempat, kau harus berusaha nyaman dan senang pada setiap keadaan. Seperti, saat kau sedang bersama orang yang tidak kau sukai, atau mungkin saat kau terpaksa memakan masakan Kyungsoo yang terlalu asin, dan juga saat kau harus tidur di antara orang-orang yang hobi _ngorok_, _ngiler_, dan bergerak seperti cacing _kepanasan_.

Dan yang terakhir,

Untuk tidak terlihat selalu berduaan dengan sesama anggota kawanan. Baru-baru ini, Kris akan marah jika ada dua orang yang terlalu dekat di dalam kawanan. Katanya, '_Kalian tidak mau berteman dengan yang lain, eoh ? Kalian pikir di dunia ini hanya ada kalian berdua saja ?_', dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Beberapa kali aku dipergoki Kris sedang mengobrol dengan Zitao. Kris kelihatan marah dan mulai menyindir dengan sindirian-sindiran pedas yang sangat tidak enak didengar telinga. Biasanya, Zitao akan minta maaf padaku dan mulai menjauh.

Dan biasanya juga, Kris akan tersenyum mengejek ke arahku. Ingin rasanya aku mencakar wajah mulusnya itu.

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Tengah malam aku terbangun karena kehausan. Aku bermimpi dikejar oleh lima orang menakutkan di padang pasir. Mereka membawa senjata yang tak kalah mengerikan dari wajah mereka. Alhasil, aku jadi benar-benar kehausan di dunia nyata.

Aku mengendap-endap ke arah dapur agar tidak mengganggu tidur yang lain. Saat melintasi ruang bersantai, aku mendapati seseorang tertidur di sofa dengan sebuah buku tebal menutupi wajahnya.

Aku menyingkirkan buku itu dan mendapati Kris tengah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya terlihat polos dan sangat lucu ketika sedang tertidur. Apalagi dengan posisinya yang meringkuk seperti bayi. Hingga secara tidak sadar, aku bisa tersenyum.

Aku membaca sampul buku tebal itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa arti dari judul buku itu. Aku hanya bisa memperkirakan kalau buku itu berisi tentang tekhnik berperang, dilihat dari gambar sampulnya.

Kris menggeliat kecil, mengubah posisinya jadi sedikit miring. Aku terkekeh geli karena wajahnya semakin lucu.

Aku duduk di pinggiran kursi. Lalu mengelus surai rambut Kris yang sekarang berubah menjadi kecoklatan. Ia mewarnai rambutnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Katanya, ia merasa bosan dengan rambut hitam yang ia pertahankan selama lima puluh lima tahun.

Kris menggeliat lagi. Aku menghentikan gerakan tanganku pada kepalanya. Aku takut jika Kris mendadak membuka matanya dan mendapatiku sedang duduk di hadapannya. Pasti kepalanya akan dua kali lipat bertambah besar, _if you know what I mean_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris terlihat lebih tenang. Aku kembali mengelus surai rambut Kris. Secara tiba-tiba, Kris meraih tanganku. Lalu memeluk tanganku, seolah tanganku adalah boneka.

Jantungku hampir melompat dari rongganya karena gerakan tiba-tiba Kris. Ternyata, Kris melakukannya secara tidak sadar. Buktinya, suara dengkuran mulai terdengar. Ia tidur semakin nyenyak.

Aku bermaksud menarik tanganku. Namun Kris terus menggenggamnya dengan erat. Berkali-kali aku mencoba, dan hasilnya nihil. Kris tidak melepaskan tanganku. Ia tetap menggenggam tanganku.

Aku berdecak kesal sambil membenarkan posisi dudukku. Yang benar saja ? Kalau Kris tidak segera bangun, mana mungkin ia akan melepaskan tanganku ? Apa aku harus menunggu hingga pagi ? _Hell, no._

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang setelah selama setengah jam aku terjebak. Berkali-kali aku mencegah mataku agar tidak menutup. Aku juga terus mencubiti pipiku agar tidak mengantuk. Tapi, hasilnya sama saja.

Dan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai tertidur.

.

***** Wolf *****

.

Aku mencapai tingkat kesadaranku saat mendengar suara keripik dikunyah oleh seseorang. Namun, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membuka mata ketika merasakan kehangatan. Aku menggeliat, menyamankan posisiku agar mendapatkan kehangatan yang lebih.

Aku juga bisa merasakan sepasang tangan mempererat pelukannya. Sungguh, rasanya sangat nyaman sekali.

Hingga kepalaku rasanya seperti dipukul palu.

Aku membuka mataku dan menoleh ke belakang.

Aku mendapati Kris yang masih tertidur lelap di belakangku. Kedua tangannya melingkar di perutku. Aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya.

"Kalian mesra sekali."

Aku menoleh ke arah lain dan mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah memakan keripik kentang. Seringaian jahil tergambar jelas di bibir mereka.

"Sungguh." tambah Baekhyun.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

* * *

.

Ditunggu review nya ^^ - Kat


End file.
